


A Song Becomes A Symphony

by Lohksparce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Acts of Kindness, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Childhood Trauma, Dancing, Death, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Bonding, First Time Out, Fluff, House-Warming Gifts, Ice Skating, Identity Reveal, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Meeting the Parents (And by Parents I Mean Vanguard), Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Musical References, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: His life was like a song. Ups and downs in the beat, crashing crescendos at his victories and mournful melodies on the bad days. But it was basic. Gaia meets a Dreg named Meeksis in a fateful encounter, and a song becomes a symphony, bright and exuberant, and all the notes aligned just right to make it totally and utterly *them*. This is their song and their story: introduction, chorus, and coda.(Re-Upload/Compilation/Continuation of the "A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar" series!
Relationships: Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar as a whole is not being discontinued or will stop updating, just the series itself. Originally, I had done it as a series 'cause I figured it wouldn't be too many parts, maybe 4-5, but it's grown a lot larger than I thought it would, and I have so much stuff planned, I figured moving it into a whole chaptered story would be better so the series doesn't have 7 million individual parts and it made my brain quiet. LOL So yeah, the story is continued in this large fic and will continue to be updated, and I'll put in the old series that it's moved to this fic! It also gives me a chance to put the musical references/mood music in the proper chapters instead of forgetting for the first like, seven of them.
> 
> Music for this chapter: Something About You by Daft Punk

Gaia-1 hunkered down behind a rock, orange optics casting a gentle orange glow onto the stone. The Exo gripped his auto rifle a little tighter, but he didn't raise or fire it. The heavy air of the Tangled Shore's caves filtered through his helmet apparatus, dusty even with the automatic filtering built into it. He didn't need to breathe like Humans or Awoken, but the dust was still an annoyance. Despite it all, the Tangled Shore was one of his favorite places in the galaxy. Where else could one go and see asteroids strung together via cables, hiding subterranean caves full of lush greenery or secretive ship yards? The Shore was an excellent place to watch the Fallen from too without alerting them or anyone else.

And that was what he was doing: watching the Fallen.

He was supposed to be handling a bounty from the Spider, hunting for one of the House of Dusk's servitors that had been causing trouble, but the cave down to the shipyard was full of Fallen, mostly Dregs it seemed. Many would call him strange for watching the Fallen, especially considering he was a 'big, dumb Titan' and not a Warlock or some researcher, but they were cute! Just because he was a Titan didn't mean he wasn't curious about things. Sure, he was nearly as tall as Shaxx, and he wasn't the smartest or the most coordinated considering how many times he killed himself with his own grenades or on his own Sparrow by tumbling down a hill and causing a fiery explosion, but he wasn't dumb.

Though, Asher Mir would probably disagree but he disagreed with most things.

Gaia-1 watched a few of the Dregs chatter in the back behind a cluster of rocks before they split up, and most of them went further down into the cave. One lone Dreg came walking back in the direction of the cave's entrance and Gaia-1 quickly scooted further behind the rock. He braced himself for a warning shriek and a hail of bullets, but nothing pelted the rock. All he heard was soft breathing and a muffled grumbling noise.

Cautiously, he peeked around the rock again. The Dreg was squatting in front of a large, tarp-covered crate, poking at the ground with its shock dagger. Gaia-1 watched in silence as the Dreg shifted the dagger in its hands and began to pick and dig through the dirt and yellowed grass that had sprouted despite the lack of light. Ever so often, the Dreg brought a hand to its mouth and popped something inside it, munching lightly. Gaia-1 brought his gun up, avoiding the trigger completely and peered through the scope.

Were those bugs...?

The Exo felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

From what he had gathered from research entries, notes left behind by enemies, and Vanguard files, he knew Dregs didn't have an easy life, but to be hungry enough to just sit and eat beetles off the ground in a dusty old cave was just... sad. Guardian rations weren't the best things in the world usually, but it was miles better than bugs. And even if you got tired of them, there was always the great ramen restaurants back at the City, and plenty of other good stuff too.

Gaia-1 frowned, and ducked back behind the rock, lowering his gun again.

_'Pal, do we still have that oven Eva gave us for baking from the last Dawning festival?'_

Palindrome's voice appeared in his head and his com-line without hesitation. _'Yes, we do, it's tucked up under the little pull-down counter_ _. Did you need it?'_

_'Yeah. Do you think you can transmat it to me somehow? Or cook something up in it for me and transmat the pastries to me?'_

_'Wow. You must be extra hungry today. I think I can do that though_ _. Gi_ _ve me a minute!'_

_'Thanks, Pal! It's not for me though, it's for this Dreg I'm looking at. They're just eating bugs and I think I heard its stomach growling too. I feel bad for it.'_

After a moment Gaia-1 added, _'Do you think pastries are deadly to Fallen? I know Spider ate his candy ghosts just fine... I think.'_

Inside his little pocket dimension, Palindrome wished he had a face so he could smile. Oh, what a strange Guardian he had. Very few Guardians would be trying to interact with the Fallen positively, let alone trying to bake them cookies. But he wouldn't give up Gaia-1 for the universe.

 _'_ _Poor thing. And as far as I know, they aren't. I'll go with some Traveler Donut Holes. Can't go wrong with those!'_

_'You're the best, Pal.'_

Gaia-1's mouth light brightened briefly inside his helmet. He really had to do something nice for Palindrome soon, his dear Ghost had to put up with a lot from him. The Exo peeked back out from the rock for a moment. Good, the Dreg was still there eating bugs. A few minutes passed, and a small blue box shimmered into existence next to his leg.

_'Thanks again, Pal.'_

_'You're welcome. I'm standing by in case things go wrong.'_

Gaia-1 stowed his gun on his back quietly before picking up the box. Now, where was the best place to lay his gift at without getting spotted? His metallic brow furrowed as much as it could. After a minute, he finally settled on laying the box at the edge of the rock, just in view. Gaia-1 turned and quietly hurried up towards the cave entrance, settling behind another rock. He glanced around for a moment before picking up a small stone and tossing it into the wall with a loud crack.

The Dreg jumped, pulling his pistol on instinct.

He jumped to his feet, gripping his weapons tightly. Blue eyes scanned the cave for threats, and then they locked onto the box sitting at by the rock. It was small, and blue, and it certainly wasn't there earlier. He tilted his head slightly, mandibles parting idly. He scented the air: no smell of solar or gunpowder, but there was something sweet? Cautiously, the Dreg crept towards the box and squatted down near it. He poked it with his shock dagger. Nudged it with his shock pistol. So far, it wasn't a grenade of some kind or else it would have already exploded.

The Dreg glanced back towards the little dug-out full of beetles.

Maybe just a small, little look. It was probably nothing anyways.

Then more bugs could be eaten...

The Dreg sighed.

Using his shock dagger, he slowly and carefully prodded the top off the box. A sweet smell wafted up from inside the box, and his mandibles parted automatically to absorb the scent. Furious grumbling reminded the Dreg that he was hungry. He peered into the box curiously, mouth opening, and even more of the new and tantalizing scent buffeted him. Never had he smelt something like it before. It was sweet like fruit but not like how some alcohol's were, but a little savory and light too. The Dreg reached down and plucked one of the warm, glazed donut holes up. He glanced back behind him, then around, then at the pastry again.

It didn't seem like a trap. He couldn't smell any poisons on it.

The Dreg hesitated a moment, then took a tiny bite out of the donut hole. Then another. A third, and before he knew it, the Dreg nearly bit off one of his own fingers. One by one, the Dreg scarfed down the donut holes, grabbing them up by the handful. He'd never tasted anything so delicious in his whole life. The only thing that even compared were the rations of fresh Ether he was given, and those came so rarely.

He went to get another donut hole but his hand hit empty box and crumbs, and he clicked in disappointment.

From behind his rock, Gaia-1's face was bright with an Exo grin.

_'I think they liked it, Pal. Can you bake and transmat another box down, maybe two? I'm gonna do something that might be stupid.'_

_'You got it. And I'll be on stand-by in case you need a rez.'_

_'Thanks, buddy. I love you.'_

_'Love you too.'_

After a few moments, another two boxes transmatted down next to the Exo. Gaia-1 grabbed the boxes and took a deep breath. Hopefully he wasn't going to end up stabbed or shot. At least if he did, he was a Guardian and he could come back, but getting stabbed or shot still wasn't fun.

Gaia-1 stood up, and stepped out into the view. The Dreg jolted and raised his pistol, shouting a threat in Eliksni and scrambling to his feet. To his surprise, the Guardian didn't shoot, impale, blown him up, or launch a grenade of Light at him. He was just standing there, holding not one, but two of those blue boxes out at him.

Boxes that gave off wisps of that wonderful smell again.

The Dreg slowly slowed his pistol, mouth falling open and mandibles parting. Had that Guardian left that box there for him? But how had he known he was hungry? Or had he done it just to be... nice? If it had been something poisonous, he'd probably have died already or the Guardian certainly wouldn't be offering him more of it. He chittered to himself.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm not going to hurt you," Gaia-1 whispered, shaking the box a little. "You seemed really hungry and I felt bad about you just eating bugs, so... here. More of the donut holes. You can have it."

The Dreg tilted his head. Only bits and pieces of the Guardian speak made sense to him, but he understood enough. He crept forward carefully, all of his eyes locked onto Gaia-1, but the Exo didn't make any sudden movements. Gaia-1 just offered a grin and kept the boxes held out. The Dreg put his weapons back in their respective holsters before reaching out and taking the boxes. He scooted back quickly, holding them almost protectively.

"I'm, uh, gonna go now, okay?" Gaia-1 said, motioning in the direction of the cave's entrance. "I hope you like them."

The Dreg watched Gaia-1 turn slowly, and head further up the cave. He clutched the boxes quietly, unable to believe his eyes. No Guardian had ever not-tried to shoot him, and yet here this strange one was, giving him boxes of tasty things.

No violence, no hostility, just... kindness.


	2. Strobe Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another bounty from Spider to make up for the one he took too long on previously. What are the chances he'd run into a familiar Dreg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter is: Strobelites by the Gorillaz

Gaia-1 could feel the faint vibrations on the metal walls of the bunker as he slowly made his way down the round hall, Hardlight in hand. He really hadn't wanted to do another bounty involving the Fallen, but after taking 'too long' on his previous one, the Spider had 'suggested' he take a few more to build back up the good will. At least only one of them involved the Fallen. As he walked down the bunker, what sounded like pre-Golden Age banjo music echoed, gradually getting louder and louder. He distinctly remembered Cayde showing him old music pieces of the odd instrument that he'd found while digging through the Vanguard's network.

So far, so good.

_'Hey Pal, what are your sensors reading?'_

Inside both his head and com line, the voice of his Ghost came through clearly.

_'You're on the right path. I'm sensing a large gathering further in, and then another bunch of signals down below: mostly Fallen, but a few Cabal and Hive. Gotta be the fighting pit.'_

_'Perfect. Thanks, buddy.'_

_'You're welcome!'_

Gaia-1 crept down the hall until it opened up into a circular hub. The Exo paused for a brief moment, then quickly crouched down, peering into the grimy, thick glass that separated the hub from the spacious room below.

When the Spider told him that his bounty was located in a club, he wasn't expecting a true-blue nightclub like the few the City had dotted throughout it.

Music was blaring through a computer-console-turned-DJ-booth, echoing through the metal room. Pieces of equipment and weaponry hung from nets attached to the ceiling, and the room was filled with Dregs and Vandals alike. Many sat at little tables, drinking and gambling. An argument raged near the DJ booth, to the point that shock daggers were drawn and ready to spill blood. Those damnable little shanks that always managed to get a shot off him, shield up or not, were flying about with drinks balanced on their flat tops. Towards the back of the room, a Servitor lit up the walls with purple light, spilling fresh Ether out for a lucky few. The dance floor was dotted with Dregs and Vandals enjoying the music, and even a Captain lounged with a drink in one hand.

It was a nice sight.

Often, all many Guardians saw of the Fallen were shrieking aliens running at them with spears and daggers, or firing wildly at them with shock pistols or those wire rifles. How many got to see them just doing... well, normal stuff? And being pretty good dancers at that. Many of the Dregs down on the dance floor were definitely dancing better than he could.

He had always been curious about the Fallen and what they did when they weren't fighting humanity, the Cabal, the Hive, the Vex, but he couldn't just walk up to one and ask, 'Hey, what do you do for fun?'. There was a whole language barrier in his way, and the Fallen would probably think he was trying to kill them. Although, that one Dreg he had given some food hadn't attacked him on sight once he showed he wasn't going to hurt him. Maybe it was possible, but trying that out in a nightclub full of Fallen likely wasn't the best idea.

Gaia-1's mouth darkened in a slight frown. Weeks has passed since that encounter, and he still kept replaying the memories of it in his head. It had felt good to interact positively with a Fallen, and even more so to actually help one who was hungry enough to eat bugs straight out of the dirt. He had found it difficult to get the Fallen out of his head too. It was a secret he had only shared with his Ghost, but he found the Fallen rather cute. There was something alluring about their eyes, and they made such cute little noises. Variks had awakened that feeling within him, and it had only intensified over time. Seeing the Fallen just enjoying themselves, doing something... well, human, just reminded him of that Dreg. He hadn't even got to know his name or anything.

The Exo sighed deeply.

How did he get through without gunning down a bunch of Fallen having fun?

Gaia-1 lowered his gun even further, optic light darkening in a frown. His exhaust vents released a little burst of air in a sort of sigh.

_'Palindrome, can you see if there's any vents or alternates paths I can take? I don't really want to ruin the party.'_

_'Give me a minute, I'll try scanning a little further.'_

Gaia-1 peeked back into the club as his Ghost busied himself, just in time to see the Vandal at the music booth switching the song to a slower paced song with a man singing. He wasn't sure what song it was but it sounded Golden Age.

_'I'm not seeing any routes you can take. There's a few vents, but unless you want to get stuck, I wouldn't suggest going through them. I think you might have to just go in. Sorry, Gaia...'_

The Exo sighed again. _'It's alright, Pal. Thanks for trying, at least. I'll try seeing if I can sneak by first.'_

_'Good luck. '_

There was a quiet chitter behind Gaia-1, and something tapped his shoulder.

He looked back, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Squatting near the Exo was a Dreg, staring at him with four bright blue eyes.

Gaia-1 blinked, not moving a muscle. The Dreg just kept staring, tilting his head and blinking both sets of eyes. He could raise Hardlight, shoot the Dreg, and launch onto the dance floor in a hail of bullets and solar fury in seconds. As a Titan, he loved charging in, Light blazing. That was one of his favorite things to do. But his hand didn't want to move. The Dreg didn't seem aggressive. He was just looking. And looking. And tilting his head. And it was cute. Really cute.

_'Um... Gaia, I know you don't like to kill the Fallen anymore, but... you might want to in this case.'_

The light of Gaia-1's mouth darkened slightly, face plates shifting slightly.

_'Just give me a minute, okay? It's not attacking me. So... I just want to see what happens before I have to go killing. If I have to fight, I will, don't worry.'_

_'Okay. Just remember, we do have a bounty to complete. Spider won't be happy if you show up empty handed considering you 'owe' him.'_

Gaia-1 sighed in his mind. _'I know, I know.'_

He stayed still, watching the Fallen in front of him curiously.

The Dreg tilted its head again, mouth opening to scent the air, just to be sure. He'd seen the Lightbearer come sneaking in from his seat at one of the tables, but to his surprise, a grenade of Light or a rocket hadn't come screaming down to kill them. The Guardian had just sat there, listening to the music like he liked to do, and he had recognized that vibrant shades of purple of its armor. How many Guardians wore the same armor, in the same exact colors as the one who had given him those tasty things? Some of them wore similar things yes, but not all. And his scent was the same too: metallic and faintly sweet.

"You... feed me, yes? In cave." The Dreg said, speaking loud enough that the music wouldn't wash his voice away.

Gaia-1's optics expanded.

"Yeah, that was me!" Gaia-1 said, nodding, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. "I'm sorry I just hurried off like that, I didn't want to end up attracting your buddies and causing a problem. Were the donut holes okay for you?"

The Dreg tilted his head. "Do... nut ho-les?"

"That's what I gave you," The Exo nodded. "I hope I didn't make you sick or anything."

"Nama. Taste good. Good, good, good," The Dreg said, chittering happily. "You have more?"

Gaia-1 smiled. "Yeah, I can get more. Gimme a minute."

_'Pal, can you bake some more donut holes? The Dreg that showed up is the one that I fed a while back!'_

_'Wow, what a coincidence! I'll whip some up and transmat them down to you two.'_

_'Thanks!'_

The Dreg's eyes widened as two boxes appeared between them in a dazzling array of blue and white light. A familiar scent hit him, and he reached his hands out towards them without thinking. He blinked, and quickly deferred his head, pulling his arms back in. The Exo frowned a little, and pushed the boxes towards the Dreg.

"You can go ahead and take 'em, it's alright," Gaia-1 reassured the Dreg, giving him a smile.

He hesitated again, but he recalled the kindness the Guardian had showed him before. His voice was still just as gentle and kind now too. "Eia... Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gaia-1 grinned and shifted, getting himself more comfortable.

The Dreg picked up the first box and opened it, pausing just to savor the wonderful mixture of scents that wafted up as soon as the donut holes were exposed to the open air. He looked back at Gaia-1 and then pointed to himself. "Meeksis."

Gaia-1 smiled, mimicking the Dreg and pointing to himself. "I'm Gaia. It's nice to meet you, Meeksis."

Meeksis' smiled back, heart pounding a little. With a tiny grunt, he settled down on the floor across from the Exo, munching on the donut holes happily. He shot a quick glance to the stairways on either side of them, but the Eliksni in the nightclub were too preoccupied with alcohol and dancing to think to check the entrance.

Gaia-1 sat quietly, content to watch Meeksis eat and enjoy the pastries. The way his mandibles moved, how dazzling his eyes were, and the faint hints of what looked like softer skin in between exoskeletal plates. Meeksis' looked up and caught the Guardian's gaze, staring back at him for several moments as he finished off the first box and moved onto the other. A few crumbs clung to his needle-like teeth and mandibles. He opened the second box, paused a moment, and then offered it to Gaia-1.

The Exo smiled and plucked a donut hole from the box, taking a bite out of it with his metal mouth despite the lack of lips or teeth. The dough was light and flavorful, and the glaze a perfect addition of sweetness.

"Thank you."

"You are welcomes," Meeksis nodded, eating another handful of donut holes.

The man's voice died off as the song ended.

A funky, bass-filled beat began to shake the bunker's walls, and Meeksis lit up, chittering happily. He shot a glanced at the Guardian, crunching up. Normally he kept his enjoyments to himself, but there was something about this metal man that made him feel oddly secure. Another man's voice rang out, singing in Guardian speak he could only partially understand, but the Dreg didn't care. Slowly, Meeksis relaxed. He began moving his head to the beat and tapping one clawed foot in time with the bass. The urge to dance was overwhelming. Gaia-1 couldn't stop himself from rocking his head alongside the Dreg, grinning.

"I'm guessing you like this song?" Gaia-1 asked, laughing a little.

"Eia. Yes, yes!" Meeksis chirped, nodding eagerly, pausing only to eat another pastry. "Ask Rakviks to play."

"Who's Rakviks?"

Meeksis crept up to the window and pointed at the DJ booth with a glaze-strained finger, and Gaia-1 peeked out the window to follow his motion. "Him. Vandal at console. Song player."

"Oh okay. Do you know what song this is? I've never heard it before."

"Nama." Meeksis shook his head and settled back down.

Gaia-1 tilted his head a little. "Nama?"

"Oh. Nama. In Guardian speak is 'no'."

"Now that makes sense. That's my first word of Eliksni. I'm guessing 'eia' is yes, then?"

Meeksis smiled. "Eia."

The Dreg finished off the box of donuts holes, with Gaia-1 taking a few more for himself.

With a second call to Palindrome, another set of boxes transmatted down between them. Meeksis and Gaia-1 went for them immediately, and their hands brushed. The Dreg stared at the Exo. The Exo stared back at the Dreg. Meeksis felt his face cool off in a chilly blush, and he pulled his hand back quickly, feeling a gentle fluttering in his chest. Gaia-1's reactor warmed up, and he smiled a little, pushing the box towards the Dreg after taking a pastry. Meeksis took one, and then pushed the box back.

Before he knew it, Meeksis' foot was tapping in time with the music again.


	3. You Make My Colors Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter in the nightclub, Gaia-1 and Meeksis keep meeting. The Dreg decides to take a chance and show Gaia-1 something important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: You Make Colors Out of Grey by Kudasai

He and Meeksis had kept meeting.

After his patrols or bounties were done, he would find himself on the Tangled Shore again, sneaking down into the metal bunker that held the nightclub. The Fighting Pit in the bottom was no more thanks to him, but the club itself still ran, thankfully. But each time he went down through the vibrating halls, Meeksis would be waiting for him. Sometimes they sat at the entrance against the window and metal-half walls, and other times they found a comfortable, secluded nook to share donut holes down one of the halls.

Every minute spent with Meeksis was delightful.

Gaia-1 knew the Vanguard would disapprove. Traveler, everyone in the city would disapprove, especially Saint-14 and his hatred for the Fallen, particularly Dregs, but he didn't care. Meeksis was wonderful. He would never betray the City, the Vanguard, or any of his friends, but he was going to meet him as many times as he wanted.

He wanted it enough that he was at the Tangled Shore yet again, boots pounding on the earth and metal as he made his way to the nightclub. A sparrow would've been quicker, but he didn't want to make too much noise and get a gang of Fallen on his heels, or end up attracting a passing Guardian who needed an extra for their fireteam.

Gaia-1 crouched behind a rounded hunk of metal, peering about. Thankfully, night time in the shore meant most of the asteroids were quiet. Everyone was either sleeping or down in a bar or club somewhere, and not looking for anything more than a bar fight if you kept out of the Hive nests or lost sectors. He looked towards the entrance to the club, and a familiar Dreg stood out among the dim, lantern-illuminated metal walls and junk strewn about haphazardly. The Exo grinned, and crept out from behind the rock before breaking into a run. He reached the entrance and skidded to a stop in front of the Dreg.

"Hi, Meeksis," Gaia-1 smiled. "How are you?"

"I am good, eia. Was inside, listening to music, but had idea. So wait here," Meeksis answered with a chirp, ducking his head a little, trying not to fidget his hands too much. "Club too busy. Not safe. You come with me, yes? Show you place. "

There was a brief moment of hesitation in Gaia-1's mind, a nagging that told him to decline.

He pushed it away.

"Sure," Gaia-1 nodded. "Lead the way."

Meeksis smiled a little, mandibles parting briefly. There was a slight pause before he reached out and took Gaia-1's hand, pulling him down the nearby stairs. Gaia-1 gasped, but he just hurried after the Dreg, offering no resistance. Normally he would never be so forward, even with his fellow Dregs, but he knew Gaia wouldn't hurt him, and he was far too excited to slow down. His heart threatened to burst from his chest even. Would Gaia-1 like his secret place? Would he find it as pretty as he did? Was he making a mistake?

No one had ever seen his secret place before. It was secret for a reason.

Eliksni were supposed to be enemies of humanity. Maybe some of them engaged in more 'human' things like the music in the nightclub, or alcohols in the Shore's bars or from things they stole, but too much was frowned upon. As a Dreg, having one's own personal things was frowned upon too. But Gaia was Gaia. Not a Captain. Not a Kell. Not someone who would dock him. As if on cue, his half-grown arm stumps twitched. Three dockings. Three too many.

Meeksis lead him across Thieves' Landing and into one of the circular bunkers that dotted the normally hectic area of the Shore. In one corner of the room, a handful of crates sat silently, managing to be dusty despite the patchwork tarp covering them.

"Here, we move this. Quiet," Meeksis whispered, letting go of Gaia-1's hand.

"Quiet." Gaia-1 repeated, nodding. He didn't say it, but he wanted to hold the Dreg's hand again.

Gaia-1 followed Meeksis' lead, and they pushed the crates against the nearest wall. They paused and peeked out of the round exits: no one around still. Meeksis breathed a little sigh of relief. The Exo blinked, watching curiously as the Dreg took out his shock dagger and pried one of the metal flooring panels up. Gaia-1 stared down into the hole of empty earth, optics illuminating the faint foot and hand prints in the dirt. Traveler knows the Shore had tunnels and carved out sections all across its rocky plains, but he hadn't expected one to run under near Thieves' Landing. Gaia-1 swallowed a little.

Good thing he never threw grenades around in the buildings.

"Come, follow." Meeksis said, holstering his dagger before crawling into the exposed tunnel.

Gaia-1 blinked a few times, looking at the cramped, earthen walls. "Uh... I don't think I'm gonna fit through there in this armor."

Meeksis' head tilted and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Shoulders too big." He stated after he gave Gaia-1 a once-over.

Gaia-1 nodded in agreement. For the first time, his wonderful massive pauldrons had failed him.

The Exo quickly switched his Scatterhorn armor to a much more streamlined set of Substitutional Alloy armor. It wasn't his favorite look, but it would let him fit through the tunnel, hopefully. Meeksis crawled further into the tunnel, and Gaia-1 followed him down. To his relief, his other armor didn't leave him caught between a rock and a hard place. He pulled the panel back over the hole, and darkness engulfed them.

Gaia-1's orange optics cast their eternal glow onto the rocks. Meeksis squatted down, stomach nearly touching the dirt.

"All is well?" Meeksis asked quietly.

Gaia-1 stared at the Dreg's face, and he couldn't find words. In the darkness, the brilliant blue of the Eliksni's eyes was even more dazzling. They were blue jewels, more beautiful than even the bluest blue sky.

"Y-Yeah, all's well," Gaia-1 smiled, reactor humming up a storm inside him and he wondered if Meeksis could hear.

"Come, come, then. Show you my secret." Meeksis chittered, and he smiled back even more.

Meeksis turned and crawled further in, and Gaia-1 followed him as quickly as he could. The Dreg lead him down the tunnel, around jagged corners and past patches of crusty grass, and Gaia-1 was thankful for his eyesight. Up ahead of Meeksis, little shafts of purple-ish blue light began to peek through and greet them through hundred year old holes in the rock. The tunnel's exit opened up, and Meeksis was there, squatting with a hand held out to him. Gaia-1 took it and crawled out of the tunnel, dusting bits of sediment and asteroid bits off his armor.

Gaia-1 gasped a little, staring out at the Shore from a view so rarely seen. Up above, cables cast thin shadows onto the hidden outcropping, and the vibrant expanse of blue and purple seemed even more vast than usual. In the distance, a ship came slowing to a stop on one of the asteroids of the Shore, he wasn't sure where at from their angle. It was beautiful.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Gaia-1 asked softly, glancing at Meeksis.

"Nama," Meeksis shook his head, and then let out a burbling little laugh. "View is good though, yes?"

The Exo grinned and nodded. "Very good. Hell, it's better than good, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you for showing it to me."

Meeksis chirped happily, face feeling icy.

His understanding of Guardian speak had increased and he was thankful for it. Gaia-1's voice was deep and jolly, and pleasant to his ears. No yelling. No harsh tones. And being thanked was nice too.

"Welcome. Now, to real secret place." Meeksis said, reaching to take Gaia-1's hand again and the Exo met him halfway.

He didn't question that hand-holding was a thing for them now.

Meeksis tugged Gaia-1 over to the nearby wall, where a crack in the asteroid sat, fat and probably as old as the Shore itself. _Maybe once upon a time, something crashed into it_ , Gaia-1 mused briefly. Thank the Traveler he'd changed his armor. The Dreg flattened his shapely form against the wall and slid through first. Gaia-1 went next and he cringed at the ear-piercing noise of metal against rock. He came out the other end of the crack, and gingerly touched the scrape that marred almost the exact center of his chest.

"This my secret place." Meeksis announced, spreading his two arms out like a bird taking flight. "My little home away from Skiff."

Gaia-1 looked up and his orange eyes grew two shades brighter.

Meeksis stood before him, mandibles and mouth tugging upwards in a smile, and behind him lay a little slice of room not unlike his own.

Patchwork tarps covered the floor and hung from hunks of rock that dared to stick out further than its brethren. Small, curved outcroppings in the wall of the rock made for a makeshift shelf covered in all manner of items: an unopened Engram that cast a bright yet gentle purple light in the room, an older datapad with a few data crystals sitting on its screen, a jewel not unlike the ones he'd seen in the Dreaming City, and an assortment of random bits and bobs of all shapes and colors. Some things looked Human, others Eliksni, he guessed or maybe Cabal. In one corner, strung up by ropes and cables was a hammock: patchwork tarp too, but bolstered by banners and cloths.

"You like, eia?" Meeksis' voice was expectant, and he searched the Exo's face for emotion.

He knew Eliksni expressions well. Humans less so, but he knew anger or happiness when he saw it on them, at least. But the metal people, the Exo, were a different story. Their faces didn't crinkle or scrunch up in the same way, and they didn't have mouths like an Eliksni or a human. But he saw Gaia-1's mouth light brighten, and his heart did that thing that left him feeling all quivery and happy.

"Your secret place is great! It reminds me of my quarters in the barracks back in the City. Except, yours might be a little neater." Gaia-1 nodded and laughed a little, then he reached and took hold of Meeksis' hands. His voice softened. "Thanks for showing your place. I really like it."

Meeksis' purred, raspy and high-pitched. Gaia-1's hands were warmth against his own cool ones, and the contrast of temperatures was pleasant and made him feel tingly all over.

"Welcome. Very welcome." Meeksis clicked. "Would like music? I have the... pad-thing, eia. Play songs on it. Some from club, some from other."

Gaia-1 nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'd love some music."

"Good. I show you new songs. Other fav-or-ites listened to many, many times."

Meeksis pulled away so he could grab the old datapad off one of the outcrops. He flicked a bit of debris off it and sat the data crystals down carefully. He clicked to himself, picking through them. Finally he selected one and pushed it into the slot on the bottom end of the datapad. After turning it on and tapping through familiar screens he couldn't read, music filled his secret place. It was gentle and wistful, with a rhythmic, steady beat and some sort of string instrument. It reminded Gaia-1 of a peaceful, rainy day, surrounded by a field of wind-swept grass.

He'd like a day like that, with Meeksis there with him.


	4. Dancing in the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia-1 wants to do something nice for Meeksis, to brighten his little home up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji

The City's sky was hazy and light gray, full of heavy clouds that cast a soft shadow all through the city and the Tower. Chilly rain pelted the windows, leaving hundreds of droplets to streak down and drop off into the courtyard below. Safe inside from the rain, Gaia-1 sat in a comfortable chair in his quarters, wrapped up in a warm, multi-colored blanket Zavala had knitted for him. He couldn't help smiling to himself, idly tapping at a datapad. Ever so often a song would play through the speakers, and the Exo's face would either nod approvingly or scrunch up slightly in disapproval to no one but his dozing Ghost. His optics had been glued to the VanNet for hours, as Palindrome had reminded him, but he wasn't digging through news or gossip, although he had seen several juicy tidbits floating about he'd bookmarked to read later. Right now, he was nose-deep in the VanNet's music archives.

Pre-Golden Age, Golden Age, Post-Collapse, it didn't matter.

Anything he thought Meeksis would like was loaded onto little data crystals, and added to the small, but growing pile of them on his coffee table. As long as it made him happy and dancing, he wanted it. The way Meeksis' eyes lit up when he was dancing and twirling made his reactor flare up with warmth. It made him feel like glitter. Stardust. Shimmering and bright, a radiant burst of energy that was full of life and joy. It was a wonderful feeling he never wanted to end. But even more so, Meeksis deserved new things.

Human tech was few and far between on the Shores, and it was a miracle the Dreg had kept things for himself. His datapad was an old model, and Meeksis had been listening to the same songs for so long. He wanted to give the Dreg a little piece of himself too, some of his favorites. Oh, he needed to bring him donut holes too. Maybe a blanket for his secret place... Something to spruce it up a little and make it more comfortable than old tarps.

Gaia-1 suddenly found himself wishing he'd taken the knitting course Zavala used to host.

Maybe he could get him to bring it back.

Quietly, Gaia-1 went over the songs he'd added to the latest data crystal. Pre-Golden Age classical, Golden Age techno and funk, and what seemed like a hundred other genres filled the crystal. Maybe that was enough, for now. It wasn't how much he gave, but what he gave, the feeling behind it, that mattered.

Meeksis' happiness was what mattered.

*** ***

Gaia-1 grunted, pulling himself out of the tunnel to Meeksis' place, dragging the bag out from the hole with him. Hopefully, all of the donut holes were unscathed. Granted, he could always make more of them, but he was going to be upset if they ended up scattered around in his satchel, getting bag lint on them and worse, spreading glaze all over the data crystals somehow. The precious little data holders had been put in a bag, but donut glaze was a tricky, tricky enemy to handle. He'd rather take a bullet to the ankle than end up breaking the Dreg's datapad, even if it could be replaced.

Gaia-1 got to his feet and dusted bits of asteroid dust and dirt off his armor. He adjusted his wing-like antenna and took a moment to transmat his armor off, leaving himself in a plain blue under-suit. He sucked in a breath and pulled himself through the crack, carefully weaving the bag around jutting rocks, including the one that had so rudely scratched his armor.

"I'm here," Gaia-1 called out, dragging himself out into the Dreg's home with a grunt.

Meeksis sat up in his hammock, face glowing purple from the engram-turned-lamp and hands going still around the new little trinket he'd found. He smiled, hopped off onto the floor carefully and sat the trinket on his shelf.

" **[** **Velask, Gaia]**." Meeksis chirped, crossing the tarp carpet and taking hold of Gaia's hand so he could give it a little squeeze. "All is well since last time?"

" **[Velask, Meeksis]**. Yeah, I'm doing good. Same old, same old stuff going on. Fighting lots of Hive," Gaia-1 laughed. "I gotta tell you something funny that happened though. And I brought some stuff for you including... donut holes!"

Gaia-1 accented the announcement by pulling out a box of donut holes from the bag.

"Many thanks!" Meeksis trilled happily, unable to contain the hatchling-like excitement that washed over him. He blinked and ducked his head a little before taking the box with a little coo. "Was hoping for some. One day I have to bring you Eliksni treat in return, eia. And what was funny thing?"

"That'd be great, I've always wondered what kind of foods you guys ate." Gaia-1 said, opening his bag further so he could pull out the other two boxes of donut holes he'd brought. He glanced around a little before sitting them on one of the more empty shelves. "Well, I was over on the Moon, right? I was over in Sorrow's Harbor for a patrol, and a bunch of Thrall started rushing me. There was a Knight behind them shooting at me too, and it accidentally shot one of the Thrall in the back of the head! Blew it through the air and into a rock. And boy, that Thrall was mad. It ran back over and it and the Knight started brawling!"

Meeksis blinked before bursting into a fit hissing, chittering laughter mid-way through a donut hole.

"Clumsy Knight pay price for bad aim." Meeksis said, finishing off the donut hole and grabbing two more. He held the box out to Gaia-1 and the Exo grabbed a few for himself too. "Never seen such before, but see Cabal slip on rock once. All limbs in air, then on back hard."

"He did. I didn't even have to kill it that time. And wow, I didn't even think Cabal were capable of slipping," Gaia-1 laughed, biting a donut hole in half. "Oh! Before I forget, I brought some stuff for you."

Meeksis tilted his head, curiosity piqued."Ooh, what stuff?"

"Just a second..."

Gaia-1 shoveled the donut holes into his mouth. He brushed bits of glaze onto his under-suit against his better judgment and sat the bag down on the tarp carpet. Nervous energy bubbled up within him, and the Exo tried his hardest to keep his mouth lights from flaring up so bright they'd probably blind the poor guy. Gaia-1 opened the bag up and snuck the data crystal bag out first, putting in a pocket on his suit. That had to be last, it was special.

"First, I brought you a nice big blanket. I saw it at one of the City's market stalls and thought you'd like it, and I know it gets pretty cold on the Shore so I wanna make sure you're nice and warm in here." Gaia-1 said, smiling. He pulled the blanket out and held it to Meeksis, who quickly sat the box of donut holes down on a nearby outcrop.

Meeksis let out a happy rumble that ended in a soft chirp, taking the blanket gingerly, careful not to poke any holes in it with his claws. It was thick though. So much thicker than tarps and banners, maybe it wasn't possible. With a coo, he spread it out. It was soft and a little textured, made of some material he had never seen or felt before but reminded him of banners. The whole thing was made of patches, stitched together: blues, yellows, pinks, oranges, and purples. So many patterns and colors everywhere, from one end to the other save for the white border. And the smells... It was full of them. Light and fresh, something a little metallic, but most of all, he smelt Gaia-1 on it. Meeksis smiled, nuzzling into the quilt.

Gaia-1 was right. He did like it.

"Perfect and nice. Thank you, Gaia." Meeksis purred lightly, stepping towards Gaia-1. Quilt still in his hands, he pushed into him with a hug and a little nuzzle. "Like it very much."

Gaia-1's optics widened and his mouth light's flared up before he could stop it. He raised his arms and hugged Meeksis back, smiling. "You're welcome, Meeksis. I'm glad to hear that."

"I lay on bed. One moment," Meeksis said, pulling away.

"Okay. I got a couple more things for you too." Gaia-1 pulled back, and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He went back into the bag and pushed past the datapad inside so he could pull out a fat, light blue candle and a little metal lighter.

"I wasn't sure what scent you'd like, so hopefully it doesn't smell horrible to you." Gaia-1 let out a little nervous laugh. He really hoped that. It would be terrible if the Eliksni thought the candle smelt like equivalent of week old trash or something.

"What is that?" Meeksis' clicked, staring at the candle curiously.

"It's a candle. We use them in the City for light and because they come in lots of different scents, like flowers or foods." Gaia-1 answered, smiling. "This one's smells like wildflowers. You light the little wick here on fire with this," He took a moment to show the Dreg how to use the lighter. "And then just let it burn for however long you want."

"Oh. Ooh! I understand. We have thing like it. Not... can-dle, but special lantern. Seen Captains with them, Kells and Archons too," Meeksis said, taking the candle and lighter from him. "Burn fragrant leaves in them, makes whole room smell good. And not so good at times."

The Dreg laughed a little. His mandibles parted as he smelled the candle. "Good smell. I can light now, yes?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Meeksis turned and sat the candle on his shelf. He flicked the top of the lighter off, admiring the little flame before lighting the candle. The little metal rectangle reminded him of a tiny scorch cannon. He closed it back and set it next to the candle.

"Smelling good already." Meeksis chirped. "Thank you again, Gaia. You kind."

Gaia-1's reactor hummed up a storm inside him, and his mouth plate brightened. "Anything for you, Meeksis. I have one last thing to give you though. I saved the best for last too."

Meeksis blinked, ducking his head slightly. Not one or two, but three gifts?

He wasn't used to such things.

"What is it?" Meeksis asked softly.

Gaia-1 smiled and finally revealed the bag of data crystals to him. Meeksis took the bag gently, eyes widening. It was so small. What could be inside? He shook it a tiny bit and heard a metallic jingling. Slowly, he opened it, and inside sat six golden-yellow data crystals, and his mandibles parted idly.

"They're full of music from the Vanguard's archives. Anything I thought you'd like. One has my favorites on it too," Gaia-1 said, reaching out to take hold of the Dreg's free hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Meeksis was silent. He looked down at the bag, then up at Gaia-1, and just stared. His mouth opened, but he couldn't find any words. His face was icy cold and his chest was tight and fuzzy inside like it was full of Hive moths. Excitement and joy were bubbling up inside him. He felt like a tiny hatchling again, like he wanted to go off running and squealing at the top of his hands. It was very, very difficult to will away the urge. How long had he been listening to the same music Rakviks had been playing? Long enough. He knew every song by heart, even more so with his greater understanding of Guardian speak. He loved and treasured them all, and while he hadn't gotten tired of them... new was nice. New was very nice. And he had so much new now that he didn't know what to do with it.

It was so much to explore. And he didn't have to be happy about it alone.

"Many, many thanks, Gaia-1! Ketch full of thanks." Meeksis purred loudly, expanding his arms to accent his point before letting out a burble of laughter and hugging the Exo tightly. "I play some now, eia?"

Gaia-1 barely had time to hug Meeksis back before he was practically bouncing over to where his datapad sat on the shelf, and the Exo just grinned.

There it was. That lovely glittery feeling that got him wanting to go slack in the jaw and shine brighter than the massive crystalline structure Ikora sat up for the last Dawning festival.

If he got any brighter, they could just string him up on a pole instead of it.

He really hoped he didn't blind Meeksis somehow.

Meeksis sat the bag of data crystals down gently and plucked one at random from it. A press of a button and a few taps on his datapad, and the crystal was sliding into its slot after he took out the one inside it already. He tapped the volume up, and music began to fill his secret home. A younger man started to sing, with a flowery beat and pleasant little chiming sounds interspersed without. Gaia-1 recognized it immediately. How had Meeksis manage to pick the crystal of his favorites?

The Dreg turned around and grinned. "Come, we dance!"

Meeksis took both of Gaia-1's hands and snatched him up with a joyous chirp, as much as he could considering their size difference, and the Exo just laughed.

They moved to the beat, bobbing heads and moving arms, anything that felt right in the moment no matter how ridiculous it might've looked to someone if they watched. And by the Traveler, Meeksis just looked so happy. It did things to his heart. His reactor. His heart-reactor that lay in his chest and was pulsing with warmth.

The song changed, and their dance changed. Song was fast paced, light and chiming with a quick beat and Gaia-1 swept Meeksis into his arms, one arm around his waist and the other holding his hand as they skipped and spun around the room in a circle, careful not to smack anything or run into a wall. Meeksis trilled and laughed, trying to keep up with the unfamiliar steps. Human dances were so strange but so fun. There was so much movement to them and humans didn't even have all the limbs an Eliksni had. Gaia-1 shifted and lifted the Dreg up higher for a moment, holding his waist gently as he spun them and Meeksis smiled down at him. His eyes were twinkling and utterly enchanting.

Gaia-1 sat him down gently and the song changed again. Another song and another dance. Meeksis fit his hands against the Exo's with a little coo, and he took an awkward stance: it was an old pre-Golden Age danced called the waltz. It felt fast and slow at the same time, and graceful; reminded him of an ireliis bow. The music that accompanied it was pretty too, like nothing he'd heard before.

Eventually, Meeksis and Gaia-1 were tired, faces flushed with hot and cold, and panting. Another song came on, and the Exo was thankful it was a slow one. His legs were probably even more thankful. It was slow and ethereal, almost lullaby-like with its piano sequences, with a gentle beat and a heartfelt singer whose calm voice threatened to lull them to sleep. Gaia-1 smiled softly at Meeksis, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest. Meeksis purred softly, eyes shut to glowing blue slivers, and he nuzzled into the Exo's warm chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The light scent of wild flowers was all around them, and somewhere, a ship roared softly as it flew by outside.

Dancing alone was nice.

Dancing with Gaia-1 was better.


	5. To Space and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia-1 has something big he wants to ask Meeksis: would he take a chance and move to the Tower with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: SPACEDANDYWAVE by rady

Meeksis dragged himself through the crack to his secret room with a grunt. One hand reached up to brush asteroid bits and Thrall dust out of the dyed fur on his helmet and the other started unhooking the straps on his armor. A sigh pushed past his needle-like teeth as he sat his armor on various outcrops and natural hooks on the walls. Fighting was tiring. His crew had went on another successful scavenging run to the outer asteroids in the Shore, but as soon as they'd docked, there came the Hive trying to move in on their territory, take it over, and filth it all up with their damp, smelly gunk. They had beat them back, but not without some injuries and technological causalities.

He was thankful he wasn't one of them.

As a Dreg, his dream was to survive. To prove himself worthy and to honor his House and crew enough to be allowed to regrow his arms and become a Vandal. He still wanted that. But now he had Gaia. Things were... different. Before it was just fighting, his next hit of Ether, and brief periods of repose with his crew mates. Now he had Gaia to look forward to. He had someone he could relate to, relax with in a way he had never done so before, confess his secrets to and share his joys with, and to love.

Being apart from him was difficult. The Exo was a Guardian, and he knew Gaia would always come back to him somehow, but him? He was just a Dreg. An Eliksni. They didn't have the Great Machine anymore. If he died, he was gone for good. What if he had died today, and Gaia came looking for him, only to find silence? He wouldn't know what had happened to him. He was sure the Exo could guess, but he wouldn't be able to find his body. Say good-bye to him.

The thought made his heart ache.

Meeksis took a moment to light his wildflower candle before stretching his tired arms. His mandibles parted to soak in the light and pleasant scent and he smiled a little. Now, he just needed a little music, and he could relax and wait for Gaia-1 to arrive. He could tell him how he felt. The Dreg didn't bother changing the crystal in his datapad before turning it on and letting music fill the room. His hammock called to him, and Meeksis obliged, crawling into it and settling underneath his new quilt. It still smelt of Gaia-1 too.

Several old, newly scavenged books sat on one of the nearest rock shelves, and Meeksis grabbed a thick one off the top. It was human, Golden-Age possibly, and while he couldn't read it, the illustrated drawings of wildlife and plants were eye-catching. Maybe he could ask Gaia to read it to him. Or teach him how to read Guardian speak, if they had more time together.

*** ***

Gaia-1 took a deep breath. He stared at the crack that lead to Meeksis' secret spot, and he briefly wondered if the Dreg had already heard him approach and was wondering why he hadn't come in already. He wanted too, but... How do you tell someone you love that you want them to up and move across the whole galaxy to be with you? Meeksis was on his mind often. Most of it was good things, wondering what snacks to bring him next or what funny stories to tell him, but then the dark thoughts would come barging their way in. What if Meeksis was dead? What if a Scorn had killed him, or a Hive, or a Guardian? He didn't want to come to the Shore and find him dead.

 _'Gaia, you have to tell him at some point. Just ask him! I'm sure he'll understand.'_ Palindrome's voice appeared in his mind, and the Exo sighed. _'Honestly, where's the Titan who goes running into Hive nests like a maniac, fireteam be damned, even if I tell him not to?'_

_'He's kind of hiding in his mind right now...'_

_'Well, tell him to stop hiding! Look at how far the two of you have gone. You fed a Fallen, something unthinkable, and now you're dating. And relationships are built on good communication and talking things out. Things like moving in together.'_

_'I know... I just worry he'll get mad at me, and then bad things'll happen. Like breaking up things.'_

"Gaia? You out there?"

Said Exo froze at the sound of his name.

 _'No more hiding for me...'_ Gaia-1 sighed a little.

 _'No more hiding,'_ Palindrome repeated. _'It'll be okay, Gaia, you can do it. Now get in there and tell him how you feel!'_

_'Okay, Pal. I'll do my best.'_

"I'm here, Meeksis! Just a second," Gaia-1 answered after a moment. He slipped into the crack, grunting a little as he pulled himself through to the other side.

" **[Velask.]** " Meeksis chirped, setting his book down on one of the shelves before slipping out from under his quilt. "Is all okay? Thought I heard you standing outside."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gaia-1 sighed a little.

Palindrome was right. He could do this. It was just a question. An important one, but a question nonetheless. He'd slain Hive Gods before. If he could do that, he could ask Meeksis to move in with him!

Meeksis tilted his head, eyes narrowing in concern. "You sure?"

"No..." Gaia-1 sighed and relented, shoulders slumping. "There's something I want to talk to you about, Meeksis. It's been on my mind a lot, recently."

"What is it?" Meeksis' mandibles parted nervously.

Gaia-1 hesitated for several moments.

"I want you to come with me to the City. My place is big enough for the both of us, and you could bring all your stuff," Gaia-1 finally blurted out."I can make sure you have plenty of Ether too."

Meeksis' eyes widened."Living together, for good?"

"Yeah. I love you, Meeksis." Gaia-1 said softly, and he moved forward, taking Meeksis' hands in his own. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Every day you're out here on the Shore, I worry about you. And maybe it's selfish, but I want you with me. Where things are safer."

Meeksis was quiet.

"Please don't tell me you hate me now..."

Gaia-1 shut his optics tight, ready to feel Meeksis' pull away, but all he felt was a gentle nudge against his chest.

"Nama. Do not hate you, Gaia. I just surprised. We thinking the same thing, you and I." Meeksis said, smiling and rubbing the top of the Exo's hands with his thumbs. "This morning, Hive attacked, and all was well, but... realize I fear dying, more than I did. Do not want you come here and find nothing. No me."

Gaia-1's optics brightened, looking almost golden-orange. "You mean?"

"Eia. We move in." Meeksis chirped, nodding.

Gaia-1 grinned and laughed, lifting Meeksis up and swinging him gently. Meeksis just chittered along with him, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Gaia."

"Yes, Meeksis?" Gaia-1 couldn't stop smiling.

"Love you too," Meeksis cooed.

Neither of them had the necessary anatomy to kiss, so Gaia-1 just pressed his mouth to Meeksis' and let it rest there. The Dreg nuzzled against his face, nipping at his metal affectionately.

"I guess we should start planning now, huh?" Gaia-1 asked, gently setting Meeksis back down.

"Yes, yes." Meeksis nodded in agreement. "Will take some time to pack up."

"I'll get my place ready for you too. It's kind of messy right now..." Gaia-1's mouth flickered in a sheepish smile.

Meeksis chittered softly. "I do not mind 'messy'. But what of your House? Disapprove, won't they, of us?"

"They will. So, you'll have to kind of hide with me, but I'll make them see my point. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

The thought of being around so many humans and seeing the City for the first time was equal parts terrifying and exciting.

"I trust you," He said after a moment, hugging Gaia-1 tightly.

*** ***

Gaia-1 smiled like a lovesick fool, just as nervous as he was excited. He knew he could keep Meeksis safe in his quarters, and in time, he could manage to convince the Vanguard it was fine. It was Meeksis, after all! He was the cutest, sweetest Eliksni in the whole galaxy. Who wouldn't like him? And they had gotten used to Variks, after all. They just needed time. But what of Meeksis? Would he like the City? Would staying in so much be okay? And he'd made arrangements with Spider for Ether for him... The Exo quickly clapped his metal cheeks. Calm down. Anymore hypothetical thoughts and he was sure he'd short-circuit his own brain somehow.

For the last time, Gaia-1 crawled through the crack. He opened his mouth to greet Meeksis, but the Dreg was already standing at attention. The hidden nook looked like a nook for once, instead of a comfortable little hide away: everything was packed in a few tarp sacks that sat next to Meeksis.

"I was gonna ask if you had everything ready, but you definitely do." Gaia-1 laughed, pulling Meeksis into a hug.

"Eia. Made sure all is ready for trip." Meeksis said, hugging the Titan back. "Sure ship has enough room?"

"Yeah, it has plenty." Gaia-1 smiled. "Ready to go?"

Meeksis nodded. "Ready."

"Okay, Pal, take us up." Gaia-1 called out, and Meeksis glanced around curiously.

"Locking onto both of you and Meeksis' things. Stand by for transmat!"

Meeksis looked up and down for the unfamiliar voice.

In a shimmer of blinding blue and white, the small but comfortable hideout he was used to disappeared. His body felt light and airy, like nothing at all, and then his normal sensations came back. His glowing eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden lack of light. He was in the cockpit of a ship, not that dissimilar to the navigational front of a Skiff, but smaller and less covered in circular navigational panels and the large spot where a Servitor often rested. The interior was a lot more comfy and shiny looking though, and colored in pleasant shades of gray and dark blues. Meeksis blinked a few times, testing his limbs.

"Are you okay?" Gaia-1 asked, pulling back to give the Eliksni some room.

"Yes, yes. Tran..sss-mat? Transmat? Feel very strange." Meeksis said, looking around again. His bags were still next to him, and Gaia-1 was still in front of him. And so was a little round thing with a blue eye.

"Hi, Meeksis. My name is Palindrome!" The Ghost twirled its shell. "He's told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Ooh, the little Servitor who speaks. Ah... Ghost, I mean. Apologies." Meeksis chirped, head tilting. He had seen a Guardian summon the little spheres from nothingness once or twice, but never up-close. He gave Palindrome a respectful head duck. " **[Velask, kelekh.]** It is nice to meet as well."

"It's okay." Palindrome said, smile evident in his chiming little voice. **"[Velkask!]"**

Meeksis perked up and smiled at the Ghost's Eliksni.

"Pal's been learning some Eliksni from me." Gaia-1 said, grinning. He turned to his Ghost. "Will you set a course for the Tower, buddy?"

Palindrome went floating over to the controls, calling back: "Will do!"

"Want me to show you around my– well, our ship?" Gaia-1 asked. "It's small, but it's my home away from home too. You can put your stuff in our room too."

"We share ship too?" Meeksis blinked, surprised.

Gaia-1 smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I figured if we're moving in together, that makes my ship your ship too."

Meeksis purred softly. They'd been together for months and even now, Gaia was finding ways to surprise him. He'd never had his own ship before. Many Dregs dreamed of finally being allowed to regrow their arms and becoming a Captain with a Skiff and crew of their own, but what Dreg could say they had a ship and a Lightbearer lover both?


	6. Bittersweet Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short trip across the universe, and Gaia and Meeksis have done it: they've officially moved in together. It's a little bitter, but mostly sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Sweet Sunday Morning by AshHoppsMusic/Ashley Chirnside

Meeksis' eyes slowly opened, taking in the bright shafts of light that scored the walls before his brain fully began to wake up. He blinked a few times, and smiled at the firm warmth against him. The light made Gaia-1's turquoise skin gleam beautifully. In the silence, Meeksis could hear the soft hum of the Exo's reactor and just barely feel it through the titanium and silicon plating that made up his chest. He snuggled up against Gaia with a smile and a raspy purr. Waking up next to someone was a pleasant and welcome feeling, and one he could definitely get used to. And having a whole bed, that was soft and warm and comfortable? It was a gift from the Great Machine itself.

Yawning, Meeksis stretched out a little, running one hand up the arm that was draped around his waist. Waking up to silence was an odd feeling. If he slept in his hideout, it was quiet, but one could still hear the roars of ships breaking into orbit, while sleeping in the Dreg nest meant all sorts of noise: snores, dreaming Eliksni, some who couldn't sleep and wandered about, and idle movement. He distinctly remembered one annoying Dreg who clicked in his sleep constantly and somehow became a Vandal. They kept everyone in the nest up, even the deepest sleepers. He didn't miss them.

Meeksis nuzzled into the crook of Gaia's neck with a soft sigh. The Titan began to stir, optics flickering into existence and sleepily roving over the Dreg against him. He smiled softly, bringing his hand up to cup Meeksis' cheek so he could gently rub the velvety flesh that flanked his mouth.

"Morning..." Gaia said, voice full of static as his vocal synthesizer tried to catch up with the rest of him. He yawned and leaned in to kiss the top of Meeksis' head. "How'd you sleep?"

"Sleep was very well. Best I have had." Meeksis said with sleepy burble, mandibles parting. "Bed is very soft, much more than Dreg nests in crew's base."

"I'm glad to hear it." Gaia smiled softly, bathing the Dreg in soft orange light. "Would you like some breakfast in bed?"

Meeksis cooed softly. "Yes, yes. More good first times. I get myself Ether too."

"Do you need a rebreather for it? I think Pal could transmat you one up somehow, I bet."

"Nama. I bring one with me." Meeksis leaned in close to Gaia and giggled. "Take from annoying Vandal."

"Ooh, that's terrible!" Gaia laughed. "How annoying were they?"

"Clicked all night long, all days. Keep me awake, drekhs awake. Probably keep enemies awake!" Meeksis said, head tilting back and forth as he mimicked the rapid, rhythmic clicking he and the other dregs had been tortured by for months on end.

"Traveler, that sounds like Thuros. Smallest Titan you'll ever see, but he snores like a Cabal! I hated having a room next to him. I love him to death but it was horrible."

Meeksis' eyes went wide. "Like a Cabal?"

"Maybe even worse. I've only seen a few sleeping Cabal though so I'm not sure how bad they can get." Gaia grinned.

"I thought I heard you two lovebirds in here. Good morning!" Palindrome chimed, floating through the decorative curtain that served as a bedroom door. His little blue optic stared down at Gaia and Meeksis, who were still cuddled up to each other in bed. "We're almost to the City now."

Gaia-1 gasped and turned to Meeksis. "Come on, you gotta see the Traveler before we get to my place!"

Meeksis opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't know what to say. Gaia grinned and pushed back the covers, taking the Dreg by the hand and pulling him to his feet excitedly. The Dreg swallowed a little, following Gaia and Palindrome through the little living room area outside their room and into the cockpit of the ship. Meeksis' eyes widened as the view of the Last City and the Traveler came into view.

Ships of all shapes and sizes dotted the sky, flying to wherever their destination was. The Traveler hung above the City, gleaming in the warm, early morning sun as its rings of glowing dust and debris slowly rotated around it. It was so much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, and yet much smaller than he had imagined it to be. Ever since he was a hatchling, he had been told the tales of when the Great Machine graced the Eliksni, and the events that followed. It had seemed so vast and grand in the tales, larger than even Jupiter or Saturn, and yet here it sat above the city like a little moon. He wanted to touch it, see inside it, ask if it remembered the Eliksni. Did it know he was here, somehow?

Meeksis found himself drawn to the windows of the ship, and he just stared out in wonder at they sped past the Traveler, hands pressed against the thick glass. His chest and throat felt tight with emotion: happiness, excitement, wonder, sadness, and even a little anger.

How many Eliksni could say that saw the Great Machine in person?

For all that had happened, the Great Machine was just as beautiful as it was said to be.

"Are you okay?" Gaia asked softly, breaking the silence as he took a spot next to Meeksis.

"Eia... Am okay." Meeksis said, blinking and pulling his gaze away from the window. "Just... many things inside." He gestured to himself.

Gaia gently took hold of one of the Dreg's hands and gave the top of it a kiss. "Do you want to talk about those things?"

Meeksis' mandibles parted and then closed.

"Good, bad things, at same time. Do not know word in Guardian," Meeksis said with a trace of a pout, moving his free arm in a vague motion, around and then at himself. "A hurt, but a good hurt? Happy and sad both."

"I know what you mean," Gaia gave Meeksis a sad little smile. "We call it 'bittersweet'."

"Bittersveet. Bitter.. svvweet. Svweet." Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly. "A strange term. But it is fitting."

The Titan was quiet for several moments. He looked towards the Traveler, and then to Meeksis, and he could feel the guilt building up inside him like rust.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to finally see it..." Gaia said softly, but Meeksis shook his head.

"Nama. No need for sorries. I am happy here to be, with you. Past cannot be changed." Meeksis shrugged, something he had picked up from Gaia. "Just do better, yes? Make Great Machine see Eliksni again."

Gaia gave the Dreg's hand a gentle squeeze, threading their fingers together. "Yeah. As perfect as you are, it'll have to do that."

Meeksis felt his face run cold: he had never been called perfect before.

"Hope so, I do too."

Silence filled the room as the jumpship slowly approached the Tower. Palindrome floated over to Gaia and gave him a gentle nudge, not wanting to break the moment with words. He gave Meeksis a little nuzzle too, being careful not to accidentally poke him with the pointy bits on his shell.

"I'm gonna pull our ship into the hangar, okay?" Gaia said after a few moments, feeling the ship slow to a stop as autopilot turned off. He reluctantly pulled away from Meeksis and headed to the controls. "Then we can just transmat into my place and relax."

"Transmat..." Meeksis shivered a little at the thought. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to that odd sensation of being unmade and then made again. So far, he had not missed crew life, but he preferred the drop lines of a Skiff to transmatting. Much less bodily strangeness unless one's claw got caught on something and a fall happened.

"It'll get easier with time." Palindrome said, hovering next to the Dreg's head. He leaned in, whispering: "Gaia hated it at first too. First time he transmatted, he was so shocked he tripped over his own feet and right into three other Guardians, who also fell into a frame. It was a huge mess. First day in the Tower too."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Palindrome just let out a little chiming laugh and nudged Meeksis affectionately.

Meeksis didn't know what a frame was but he laughed; he could imagine it well enough anyways.

The ship lurched to the right and jolted lightly as Gaia carefully parked it into one of the many docking ports, landing it safely. The Titan flicked a few switches to turn off various controls and panels, and the hum of the ship's engine faded away. If there was one thing he was sure he could do well, it was fly a ship. Years of practice that involving zipping to-and-fro within the known universe would do that.

"Okay, if we're quick, we can transmat out and no one'll ask any questions. We can set up all your stuff once we're inside." Gaia said, grinning a little despite his nervousness. Thank the Traveler they didn't have to go sneaking through the new Courtyard or anywhere else.

Meeksis tilted his head. "No one will see us?"

"Nope. Gaia's got a personal transmat station inside his house." Palindrome said, and he laughed a little. "I bet you're glad you accepted the place now, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. Being able to transmat in and flop right onto my bed is a gift from the Traveler." Gaia laughed. "Prep it for us?"

Palindrome spun the front half of his shell in a nod and began the calibrations.

"What is flop _?_ " Meeksis asked, blinking.

Gaia grinned. "I'll show you when we're inside."

"Okay, I'm hooked up." Palindrome announced. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

Meeksis clicked in displeasure and grasped one of Gaia's hands tightly, shutting his eyes tight. "Ready..."

In a shimmer of particles and light, the interior of their jumpship was replaced with the inside of a spacious apartment building. Meeksis shuddered, feeling an odd taste in the back of his mouth, and he wasn't sure if that was a side effect of transmatting or just bile. He swallowed again. Maybe it was both. He opened one eye, and then the other three, before looking down at himself. All his limbs were still attached to him, that was good.

"Welcome home, Meeksis." Gaia said, smiling and stepping forward to physically welcome the Dreg with open arms. After a moment, Palindrome appeared and Meeksis' things transmatted onto the floor behind them.

Meeksis cooed in awe: Gaia practically had an entire Dreg nest to himself. Rays of gentle sunlight filtered in through the curtained windows, coloring parts of the floor blue. He stepped forward cautiously, looking all around the various paintings of colorful landscapes and assorted trophies that hung on the lavender colored walls. A big, plush bed the likes of which he'd never seen before sat at the other end of the room, inviting and covered in a colorful blanket. There were shelves full of little trinkets and books and things too, just like his little hide away, and he couldn't help smiling a little. Bittersweet was the feeling, wasn't it? He would miss his little hiding hole but Gaia's place was good, very good.

"Is pretty. Like it." Meeksis said, taking a few more steps and looking at the kitchen off to the side curiously.

"I'm glad. You can put your stuff wherever you like, just move my junk out of the way. But!| Gaia called out suddenly, putting his hands on his hips. "First, you must flop on the bed. Like this!"

Gaia laughed and took a little running start before leaping at his bed and flopping face first into the fuzzy blanket with a grunt, making the bed shake. It was truly a wonderful thing, to have beds that could support Exos and Guardians, and all the shenanigans that came with them.

"That was flop?" Meeksis asked, looking at Palindrome.

"Yes, that was a flop. Gaia likes to do that for some reason. And so do I!" Palindrome yelled out, floating over and letting himself plop down onto a puffy pillow with a tiny ' _oomph_ '. He corrected himself and looked at Meeksis. "It's a tradition."

Meeksis just stared at them, and let out a burst of clicking laughter.

Gaia looked up from the bed, shifting and turning around to grin at the Dreg. "Your turn."

"Okay, okay, I flop too," Meeksis chittered, eyes sparkling in the sunlight even as they narrowed to slivers, and Gaia just smiled like a fool. He'd never tire of how beautiful Meeksis was.

Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly. He took a few steps back and then leapt at the bed, landing face-first on the bed beside Gaia, bouncing a few times before he stilled. The bed was a lot softer than he expected. Blinking a few times, he lifted his head, and the Titan just grinned hard at him, mouth lights about as bright as the morning sun.

"Congratulations on your first bed flop." Gaia said, smiling and scooting closer to Meeksis. He looked at him, optics flaring up with expectancy. "How was it?"

Meeksis was quiet for a few moments, turning over to face Gaia before he chirped, "Strange. Do not 'get it'. But... fun. I think I like it."

"I'm glad." Gaia's voice softened, and he reached out to pull Meeksis close to him.

The Dreg smiled back and wrapped his arms around Gaia, pushing his face into the crook of his neck and letting himself relax with a soft breath. Gaia's oral lights flickered with happiness, and he leaned into nuzzle the top of Meeksis' head gently, pressing his mouth against the cool exoskeletal plates in a kiss. Meeksis purred softly, shutting his eyes and pushing against Gaia as much as he could. The Exo was as warm as ever against him, and it felt good to be able to be so close together again. The warmth of the sun bled through, a stark comparison to the Shore's eternally chilly air. Everything about his new home seemed so comfortable and welcoming. Would he miss the Shore? His crew? Some of them he had been on friendly terms with. Not friends, but something. Maybe in time, but for now, things were good. When and if that time came, he would be fine.

Meeksis pulled back slightly, looking up into Gaia's orange optics.

"Love you." He said softly, claws coming up to tenderly touch his open mechanical cheek.

He had to hold back a chitter of laughter at the audible sound of the Exo's fans whirring loudly, and the gentle puffs of air from the vents on his body trying to get rid of heat.

Gaia smiled and pressed his mouth to Meeksis'."I love you too."


	7. Familiarity Becomes Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia decides to make Meeksis breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Familiar Ground by kudasai

Sunlight stretched across the walls of Gaia's apartment, welcoming him to the morning. His optics opened and their lights switched on, giving him an eyeful of the bright light and he groaned a little, shielding his vision so his internal systems could darken his vision and save him. Yawning softly, he sat up and looked over at where Meeksis was sleeping next to him, sprawled out all over the bed like the ancient bear rug he saw in Saladin's quarters once. He looked absolutely adorable and peaceful.

He smiled a little, watching the Dreg's chest rise and fall with each gentle breath. The sun made him look almost heavenly, the way it made his flesh seem to glow and created little shadows that danced between his plates. Oh, the urge to draw him into his arms and hug him was strong. Instead, he settled for a light kiss to Meeksis' forehead. The sense of relief was palpable and sweet. Maybe the City wasn't the safest place, but there were no Scorn or Hive that could hurt Meeksis there.

Gaia pushed back the covers and inched out of their bed, glancing at Meeksis ever so often, who turned over with a soft chitter. Palindrome sat in his little nest on the nightstand, still and equally asleep as the bundle of Eliksni curled up underneath the blankets. The Titan took a few minutes to stretch his wires and plating, stomach grumbling with its telltale synthetic noise. Gaia grinned a little. What better time for breakfast in bed than a quiet, sunny morning when your boyfriend is still sleeping? It'd make up for the previous day. In all the excitement of showing him the Traveler and helping Meeksis set up all his things, he'd forgotten to make him breakfast. At least this time it'd be a surprise.

He tip-toed over to the kitchen, slipping inside before shutting the door carefully. What did Eliksni have for breakfast? What did he make him that he'd like? There were so many options to choose from: pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, omelets, cereal, sausages, and so many more. Gaia frowned thoughtfully, moving over to the refrigerator and poking through it to see if what ingredients he actually had might narrow down the options. He had bacon (entirely too much of it), half a carton of eggs, a can of biscuits, and something far in the back that might've blinked at him. Gaia blinked back. How did the Gate Lord's eye get in there? He quickly grabbed it and set it on the counter.

"Good morning."

Said Exo flinched and whirled around at Palindrome's voice. The Ghost appeared in front of him in a shimmer, shell twisting.

"Morning." Gaia said, grinning a little and pulling the carton of eggs from the refrigerator. "Is Meeksis still asleep?"

"Yes, he is– Wait, why is the Gate Lord's eye in the refrigerator?" Palindrome stared at the red, unblinking orb for a few moments before looking back at Gaia.

"Oh, I was digging around and found it. I guess I threw it in there. Or transmatted it in maybe? Beats me." Gaia shrugged and got the bacon next. "Good though, I'm making him breakfast in bed, and it'll be the works too."

"Ooh, I bet he'll like that," Palindrome chimed, orbiting Gaia loosely as the Exo grabbed some pans from a cabinet and turned the oven for the bacon.

"I hope so. I'm not sure what all he'll like breakfast-wise, so I'm doing one of everything I have pretty much. Wish I had pancake mix though. But it's about time for a grocery trip anyways." Gaia glanced back towards the fairly bare refrigerator.

Palindrome laughed. "True. I don't think either of you should eat Vex eyes."

"Yeah. What do we look like, Drifter?" Gaia grinned.

"Thankfully not. I wouldn't want to be the Ghost but of a nut who eats other species. I mean, sure, they're our enemies but it feels like cannibalism! I'd bet glimmer he probably has eaten a person or two. Exos and Awoken, and probably some poor little Ghost! Traveler, I wonder if he's ever eaten one of Saint's birds..." 

"Ew, shut up, you're gonna make me vomit up throw up I don't even have!"

"Oh. Sorry." Palindrome said, shaking his shell apologetically. 

Gaia shook his head. "You need to get off the VanNet. Reading too much weird gossip and rumors. Even though it's probably right..."

The Titan shuddered. Drifter better not find out about Meeksis and try to eat him. If he tried anything, he was gonna feed him to a pack of Warbeasts. And an Ogre. Maybe he could get Fikrul to barbeque him up with his staff too. 

Once the pan was hot enough, he cracked several eggs into it, enough for both of them. The bacon was laid and organized in a smaller pan before being slid into the warm oven, leaving space for the biscuits to go in alongside them in their own pan. Gaia settled on making scrambled eggs, lightly seasoned with salt and pepper. He checked the bacon and biscuits. and after several minutes, they were cooked just right and ready to leave their oven nest to fly into someone's mouth. The necessary trays, cups, and plates were retrieved from the cupboard, and breakfast was finished, smoke still rolling off of the biscuits. Palindrome floated after him, silently wishing he could actually eat. The Traveler couldn't have given them mouths? Or a way to taste foods via transmat? He flew off towards his nest to doze and pick through VanNet gossip. 

Meeksis was still fast asleep in their bed, curled up in a ball. It almost felt criminal to wake him up.

"Meeksis..." Gaia leaned down carefully, whispering in the Dreg's ear sweetly. "Wake up, I made breakfast for you."

"Mm..."

The Dreg in question squirmed a little and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Meeksis shot upright, nearly headbutting Gaia and grabbing for a shock dagger that wasn't around.

"[Battle! I'm awake, Captain!] Wait... not skiff." Meeksis mumbled and blinked owlishly, picking crust from his eye. "Apologies... Morning good, yes? Er... Good morning."

"Good morning." Gaia laughed a little. "I hope you're hungry."

Meeksis nodded and then zeroed in on the tray of food in Gaia's hands. It looked strange but it smelt good. 

"Break-fast in bed?"

"Yep! I figured I'd make up for forgetting to do it yesterday." Gaia said. He sat the tray down in front of Meeksis and carefully crawled back into bed next to him. "I couldn't make everything I wanted to but we've got eggs here, bacon there, and some biscuits."

Meeksis smiled. "Thank you. Biscuts remind of Eliksni morning food. Similar shape but bigger, called [raksins]. Grow from grain on skiffs and ketches." 

"You're welcome." Gaia said. He picked up one if the forks from the tray and handed one to Meeksis, who appraised it curiously. "You guys grow foods on your ships?"

"Yes. Biggest sections on ketches but only saw once. On skiff, we grow few things for rations. Mainly for Captain." Meeksis shrugged as Gaia dug into some of the eggs. "Dregs get a little though, mainly [raksins]."

He picked up a biscuit, mandibles idly parting slightly before he took a bite. Eyes widened and the biscuit was practically mauled down.

"Taste better than [raksins]. Much better. [Raksins] dry as Hive chitin." 

Gaia choked, nearly spitting out a flurry of chewed bacon chunks. 

"You've eaten Hive chitin?" Gaia asked, bewildered.

"Not on purpose. Acolyte explode near and piece got in mouth." Meeksis shuddered at the memory of the taste. "Foul foul foul." 

Gaia gave him a sympathetic nudge. "Yuck." 

Meeksis held the fork awkwardly, grabbing another biscuit with his other hand and biting into it. The fork seemed simultaneously too big and too small for his hand. He poked at one cluster of the egg, practically jabbing it and making it scoot across the plate. The fork slid between his fingers and almost fell. Snorting, he grabbed it like a dagger and skewered the egg successfully. 

"Do you need any help?" 

"...Eia, a little." Meeksis said. "Is too... small? For hands. Unfitting." 

"Sorry, I should have asked if forks and stuff would be okay." Gaia said, giving him a little sheepish oral light flicker. 

"Nama, is okay. I show Eliksni things later. Think I bring one... maybe." Meeksis laughed a little and finally ate the chunk of egg he'd won the battle against. It was firmer than he expected and had a good savory, salty taste to it. He liked it. Another chunk was skewered and he ate that too. "Like your tool, just wider and thicker. Less spikes." 

"Sounds a little like a pitchfork. But if you don't have one, we can make one for you." Gaia smiled and ate on a biscuit, trying to save some bacon for Meeksis. 

Meeksis smiled back. "I can make it too if you give materials. And what is pi-t-ch-fork?"

"A tool we use for gardening mainly, it's pretty much a big fork used to pick up hay and stuff. After we eat, you wanna see a picture of one?" 

"Eia."

Meeksis finally tried the bacon. And another piece, and a third piece, until he had 'tried' most of the bacon. Gaia didn't mind giving it up for once. It was like the dried meats Dregs occasionally were permitted to have but a hundred times more delicious, salty, and it didn't steal all ones moisture. Movements more sure, he skewered more scrambled eggs and scarfed them down too along with a biscuit. Gaia was content to let Meeksis eat all he wanted, nibbling on his own biscuit. Smiling softly, he reached over and brushed a cluster of crumbs away from the corner of Meeksis' mouth with a thumb, earning an appreciative click. Meeksis smiled back, chittering softly as he leaned in to kiss Gaia's cheek, leaving a few crumbs. He realized right after and swept them off the Titan's facial plates before they found their way into a crevice or nook. They didn't need to end up burning on him and making him smell like burnt biscuits. Their hands brushed together so their fingers could get tangled up in each other. 

"Can we do again the next day?" Meeksis asked. His voice was soft like a slow sunrise and Gaia's fans kicked up.

"Yeah, I'd love that! We can do it every day. And I'll get more groceries so you can try more stuff. Like pancakes and waffles and sausage and whatever else."

Gaia's oral lights were bright and Meeksis stared. He had no clue what any of those foods were but he wanted to find out. 

"We make it..." Meeksis fished around for the word in his mind. "Routine."

Gaia smiled and nodded. "Routine." 


	8. A Family is Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia spills the beans about Eva wanting to meet Meeksis, and a date for the introduction is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Mercury Is Rising by Akeboshi

"Meeksis... Can we talk?"

The Dreg looked up from his book, blinking curiously. It was a copy of Ikora's 'On Circles', Revised Edition, something he'd requested Gaia get for him after he'd learned of it from the VanNet.

"Eia, always. Is something wrong?" Meeksis asked, marking his place in the book before crawling out of his reading hammock.

Gaia's oral lights dimmed and flickered slightly. How long had he been going over ways to explain himself?

' _I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_

_'Meeksis, I need to apologize to you, I did something wrong.'_

_'I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Don't leave me.'_

Oh right, all morning long.

Last night had been wonderful. They had skated long into the night, until both their legs were screaming at them to stop and their feet and ankles were sore, but oh, was it worth it. But what if he had made a mistake in telling the truth to Eva? He hadn't asked Meeksis about doing it. It was just a spur of the moment thing because he couldn't lie to her! She'd know he was lying, she could read him like Meeksis read Ikora's books. Traveler, how did he get through those? A few pages nearly blew his circuitry right out of his head.

Gaia sighed deeply.

"I did something really stupid and irresponsible without telling you. Really stupid. I should have told you last night but I... I didn't want to ruin what happened. I was scared you would hate me." Gaia groaned and held his head in his hands. "Ugh, no, that doesn't sound right either. But it's true."

Meeksis' head tilted. "What you have done that could make you think I may hate you?"

"I told someone about us." Gaia stated it quickly, before his vocal modulator could muck itself up.

The Dreg didn't say anything for several moments. His head tilted, mandibles parting slightly.

"Why did you tell one? And who?"

"Grandma Eva." Gaia sighed. "She's not my real grandma, but she might as well be. She takes care of all the Guardians and she runs all the celebrations, like The Dawning. She's a hero of the Red War too. But I had gotten her to make your winter clothes, and she asked who they were for. I could have lied to her, and I almost did but... I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to and... well I wanted her to know it was for someone special, I guess. She wouldn't tell our secret but it was stupid of me."

"It was stupid," Meeksis stated softly, eyes narrowing slightly. Gaia shrunk back, oral lights flickering in a dim, glitch-like pattern.

"There is one more thing too... She wants to meet you, to 'see if you're good for me'. Those were her words, not mine. Pal can vouch for me..."

"To see if I am good mate?"

"Pretty much. It's a family thing here. Family likes to see if a partner's good for their kid, you know?"

"Ah. Eliksni do the same, most so if child is of higher status." He waved a hand as if to push away the piece of conversation.

Meeksis let out a chittery sigh, giving the Titan a contemplative click.

Should he be upset? Scared? Sad? Betrayed?

All four?

He did feel a little of each. Perhaps more than a little. Gaia knew the risks of them being together, let alone his living in the city right under the Vanguard's collective noses. His mate wasn't... entirely foolish. Why would he tell someone the trust unless he knew they could be trusted? But Gaia hadn't asked his opinion of it.

"You trust this... Eva?" He asked after a moment, gaze softening, but only slightly.

"One hundred and ten percent. She knows how to keep secrets, and she wouldn't compromise us."

Meeksis' mandibles gnashed together slightly, secondary arms crossed while his primaries rested against his thighs. "I hope so."

"I know she won't," Gaia said softly, reaching out to take one of the Eliksni's primary hands in his own. "Maybe it's stupid to ask you to trust me considering what I did, but... trust me, she won't tell a soul."

Gaia sighed, optics shifting downward. "I'm really, truly sorry about telling her. I should have asked you first."

Meeksis was quiet again.

"Will you forgive me?"

He looked over and stared into Gaia's face. The guilt and remorse was written all over the Titan's face in he way the Titan's facial places were scrunched up in the few places they could along his brow and cheeks. How his oral lights were so dim he would've thought Gaia was offline if he wasn't moving slightly. Gaia loved him, and he loved Gaia with every fiber of his being. They were mates. He wouldn't tell anyone if it meant compromising their life together.

"I forgive," Meeksis nodded. He clicked loudly, giving the Titan's hand a rather hard squeeze. "But next time, you ask me first, eia? No hiding things."

"Eia, I will..." Gaia said, holding back a slight wince. He deserved it. "I'll start now too. Do you want to meet Eva at all?"

Meeksis softened his grip on Gaia's hand, eyes narrowing slightly. _Did_ he want to meet this Eva? Clearly Gaia held her in high regard, but how would she react to him? Apparently she didn't hate Eliksni or if she did, she was at least willing to meet him. Some part of him was curious. He had never actually talked to a human before, only the few Awoken who visited the shore and bartered goods in the Spider's hold.

Gaia broke the silence, tangling their fingers together. "You don't have to meet her for my sake either."

"No, it is okay. I will meet Eva. My choice, for both our sake. She is family, yes? If we make our bonding official, then she is family of mine. Would be good to meet." Meeksis answered, eyes opening wide again. "And I am curious too. She will be the first human speaking to."

"She's the perfect person to meet first, honestly. I didn't meet her first when I arrived at the Tower, but soon after, and she made me feel really welcome," Gaia said, smiling softly at the memory. "The time and date is whenever you want too."

The Dreg's eyes and brow scrunched up in a frown.

Did he postpone the meeting until later or run while the Ether ration was freshest?

Meeksis smiled a tiny bit. "I am glad she did that for you. I will choose a soon date. Three days from now, at midday? I can cook, impress her with food."

"Ooh, good idea! You should make your lasagna, that'll win her over for sure." If he had saliva ducts, his mouth would have been dripping enough to water Ikora's whole garden.

"Perhaps. Will need ingredients though." Meeksis chittered softly.

"As your loyal pack mule who loves your cooking, I'll get everything you need!" Gaia grinned.

*** ***

Every nerve in his body was practically vibrating with anxiety.

Meeksis jumped when the oven's timer cut through the kitchen with a loud symphony of chirps. The lasagna was done. He took a moment to put on the three-fingered oven mitts Gaia had knitted for him, and pulled the lasagna out of the oven. It was what his mate had called 'the best amalgamation of ingredients in a lasagna ever created'. The dish was made of all sorts of things he discovered he liked and added in to test: eggplants, seaweed sheets, onions, chicken and beef, three different cheeses, and even green onions. Hopefully Eva would find it good.

Oven mitts still on, he transferred the lasagna to the little dining table of theirs. Gaia was making sure everything was set and he smiled softly.

"It'll be okay, I'm sure everything will go fine." Gaia reassured the Eliksni and himself in equal measures. "Only thing we need to worry about is whether or not my cake will taste terrible or not."

Meeksis smiled back a little. "Hope so. And I told you it tastes good, I tell you how to make it after all. I snuck a taste earlier."

Gaia gave him fluttering of light that meant mock offense, and he couldn't help giggling. The doorbell chimed pleasantly, and the Dreg had to fight the urge to stiffen up. It would be fine. He could do this. It was just one human and they were already friends and family with Gaia. How bad could it be?

"I'll get the door." Gaia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He took a deep breath and took his oven mitts off, laying them by the steaming hot dish. The door opened and he hurriedly double-checked the plates and cups and savored the smell of the foods. Joyful chatter sounded from the doorway, and Meeksis kept off to the side until he was sure he heard the door slide shut over his heart thumping wildly enough that he wondered if it might leap out of his chest and run around the room.

"Grandma, this is Meeksis." Gaia said, stepping to the Eliksni's side. "Meeksis, this is Grandma Eva."

"Velask, Miss Eva," Meeksis snapped around to face Gaia and Eva, ducking his head slightly. It was hard to meet her gaze but he did it anyways, and gave the woman his best smile. "It is nice to meet you."

Was ' _Miss_ ' okay? Or should he have called her Grandma? Or maybe it was too soon for that.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Meeksis," Eva answered, and she gave him a pleasant smile. She hadn't realized just how many sharp, pointy teeth Eliksni had until she was so close to one. The sweater fit him well though, save for a bit around the wrists. The colors were perfect for him too. "I see you two have been cooking up a storm, it smells wonderful."

"Yeah, Meeksis made his lasagna for you, and I promise you it tastes amazing," Gaia nodded, grinning a little. "He helped me with the cake too. I thought about making cookies but I wanted to take a risk and go all out for our first family meeting."

Said Eliksni nudged him in the side. "Gaia selling self low. His cake is good."

"Only because you helped. You know I'm best at pastries and cookies. Cakes... not so much. Unless they're cupcakes." Gaia blinked. "Traveler! I could've made cupcakes too, I didn't even think of that."

"No need to fuss, Gaia, I am perfectly happy with what you two have made for me," Eva laughed softly, eyes crinkling up in the corners. "Thank you two."

Gaia grinned, taking his own seat across from Eva. "You're welcome."

Eva sat down and Meeksis hesitated slightly. Gaia had given him a crash course of human gatherings. They really weren't that dissimilar to Eliksni ones, just more merry-making and fights occurred less consistently. At least, as long as certain factions or individuals didn't get involved.

"Feel free to... Ah. Dig in? Yes." Meeksis chirped, awkwardly scooting to Gaia's side and practically sliding into the chair like a wooden plank. Gaia gave him a little smile and a nudge.

"Thank you. So, I'm curious to know, where did the two of you meet?" Eva started to scoop out lasagna onto her plate, holding back a raised eyebrow. Were those... green onions? She swallowed a little. Interesting.

"In a cave in the Tangled Shore," Gaia stated, barely waiting to get food on his plate before he started eating it, lack of lips or proper stomach be damned.

"A cave?" Eva raised an eyebrow. She dug into the chunk of steaming hot lasagna on her plate and tried not to stare at the rather odd ingredients. Did Meeksis have strange tastes of his own or had Gaia's fondness for peculiar combinations rubbed off on him?

She finally took a bite, and the variety of flavors hit. Savory and tart tomato sauce, cheeses, meat, the flakiness of seaweed she could never get used to. Oh, the urge to spit the lasagna out was strong, but Eva swallowed it down. Traveler bless their hearts, they had tried for her. She would do the same for them.

"Eia. The Shore has many little caves and tunnels, and many ship ports hide. At the time, was a lookout for my crew. I was... very hungry, and Gaia gave me food. Donut holes, learned name of later." Meeksis' mouth watered a little. "...Most Guardians shoot first, never ask questions. But he didn't. Was kind."

Gaia smiled a little. "I felt bad and I had your oven with me, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. We got lucky and ran into each other in a club that's in the Shore after that, and we kept meeting and meeting and things just happened."

"Ever the heart of gold, Gaia." Eva smiled warmly. "It sounds as if you two were fated to meet."

"I like that idea. Meeting him was the best thing of my life," Meeksis said softly, glancing at the Exo beside him, and Gaia returned it with an affectionate flutter of his lights. Eva's smile grew two sizes.

She could see the genuine love in their eyes: the way Gaia's eyes brightened in a different way than if he was happy or excited. Granted, she certainly wasn't an expert on Fallen expressions, but if they were anything like humans, the tiny crinkles around his eyes said he was happy and in love.

The whole day and into the afternoon, Gaia and Meeksis had regaled her with tales of their courtship. Secret meetings in the terrifying sounding Shore and the worry of being caught. At first Meeksis had seemed so nervous and guarded, and she didn't blame him, but slowly he had relaxed, especially once she had brought up cooking (though the lasagna concoction wasn't brought up). It turned out they both liked it a lot. Gaia had chimed in with mentions of pastries and all the things she had helped him learn how to cook.

Eva had known Gaia a long time, since before the war against those Scorn and the Red War. She still remembered their first meeting. He had come into her store, looking for a shader for his armor and accidentally taken a chunk out of the door frame with those pauldrons of his. The Exo hadn't changed much since then, but now she could see a new side of him. There was a calm joy that Meeksis brought out in him, and while she didn't know the Fallen for nearly as long, he seemed just as content. It was sweet.

The sun started to dip down behind the horizon, and Eva looked up from the dish she'd managed to finish and sighed softly.

"As much as I would love to spend the evening with you two as well, I should make my way home before it gets too dark."

"Aw, alright, I understand. I'm really glad you could come over today."

"As am I. It has been very nice." Meeksis added. "I hope we can do this again, sometime."

"I would love that. I'll be busy for a time until the Dawning is over, but after that, we can meet as much as we would like. Perhaps we can do some cooking together, hm?"

"Oh yes! You've gotta make your pumpkin pie for Meeksis." Gaia's eyes lit up like fresh engrams. "If you think you love donut holes, wait 'til you taste the pie!"

Meeksis giggled. "Nama, don't make me hungry for it."

"I can still make some for you and have it sent over, there's no need to suffer a lack of sweets." Eva laughed softly, shaking her head. "Or, I can send you the recipe and _you_ try it. You'll never improve at larger baked goods if you don't try."

"Well, I tried today, at least. And I only messed up the batter once. Did you want to take some home though? I can wrap up some lasagna for you too."

"Oh! Oh no, it's fine, I've had my fill of lasagna, but thank you." Eva quickly calmed her voice. "Some cake would be nice though."

Gaia smiled and grabbed the half eaten cake off the table and headed to the kitchen. Eva got to her feet and came around the table to meet Meeksis.

"Before Gaia comes back, I want to share a quick word with you.".

Meeksis blinked, staring at Eva for a moment as a wave of worry went through him. Had she put on a front for him? Everything had been so nice though, it couldn't be that. Maybe he just had something in his teeth, that happened some times.

"Eia?"

He tensed up, bracing himself for something, words perhaps but Eva took one of Meeksis' hands in her own and gave it a squeeze that made him relax almost instantly.

"I just want you to know that I think you and Gaia are perfect for each other," Eva said softly, and her motherly warmth radiated off her in waves. "I have never seen that boy look at someone the way he looks at you, and I can tell you're smitten with him too. Take good care of him. And keep him away from Sparrows too."

A noise halfway between a squawk and a snort nearly escaped his mouth but he clamped a hand over his face just in time. "I will, I promise. I think he has gotten better though." He couldn't help giggling a little. "But... thank you. Truly."

He gently squeezed her hand back. Gaia came out of the kitchen, container in hand, and paused.

"Gasp! Conspiring against me already?" Gaia's optics widened in fake shock. "I don't even have my own Ghost on my side anymore. He blinded me during our snowball fight the other night!"

Palindrome's voice echoed from nowhere. "All's fair in love and snowball fights, Gaia. _But_ _,_ for the record, I did apologize."

"Naughty, naughty Ghost," Eva laughed and shook her head. She looked back to Meeksis and gave him a brief hug. "See you soon, dear."

"See you." Meeksis hugged her back and watched her pull away.

Gaia lead Eva over to the door and gave her his own gentle hug, careful not to drop the cake onto the floor. The Exo and the woman gave each goodbyes before the door slid open on command, and he ducked behind a bit of wall, but not without giving her one last wave.


	9. Being With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeksis enjoys reading in a bubble bath, especially with Gaia. Even with mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter (and referenced in it): Only With You by Tatsuro Yamashita

Quiet, calm music with a rhythmic guitar strumming itself and a man's gentle voice filled the room.

Meeksis sighed happily, settled into the water and lightly scented bubbles, data pad in one of his primaries. The Eliksni was sure he would never tired of a cold, fresh bath. Sinking beneath the water and letting it cover everything but his eyes, or just relaxing in it while he read. It was heavenly.

He'd gotten the temperature just right too. On the cold side, just like he liked it. That was something he'd come to discover. Hot water felt strange, and lukewarm was alright, but cold water? That was perfection. How come the Tangled Shore couldn't have had some Eliksni-made water pools somewhere? Or maybe his old crew could've been stationed in the EDZ instead, but then again, he might never have met Gaia if that had happened.

Leaning back against the cool bathroom wall, he swiped across the screen to the next page. His eyes widened a little and promptly glued themselves to the digital page, tracking each word. The main character was currently trapped in a derelict ship, smack dab between a group of viscous bounty hunters and shadowy space government agents. How was he going to get out of such a thing? The man had rigged the ship to blow but he didn't plan on blowing himself up, did he? He still had to get the AI to safety!

"I'm home!" Meeksis was nearly finished with the chapter when a familiar Exo transmatted into the living room and nearly startled the Ether right out of him.

"Ah, am in the bath!" Meeksis called back, letting out a shaky chitter.

Gaia glanced down at his mud-splattered armor and he grimaced. He quickly transmatted his armor away before he tracked mud all through the room. Traveler, how had it managed to get under his armor too? He hurried over to the bathroom door and knocked a few times before peeking in.

"Mind if I join you? I'm kind of covered in mud."

"Not at all, come in," Meeksis said, setting his data pad aside in the little basket that hung on the side of the tub. "I'm hosing you off first though."

"Deal," Gaia answered, opening the door and slipping into the bathroom.

"Why all of this mud? Did you crash a Sparrow into lake again?" Meeksis straightened up and grabbed the shower head from where it hung from a little perch. He turned the water on and tested it a few times with a secondary hand before turning it onto the Exo.

"Pah–! I didn't... My Sparrow riding's improved, thank you," Gaia sputtered, shaking his head in the water stream and scrubbing crusty mud off his facial plates. "I was rooting out a minor Taken infestation... And the whole cave was wet and slimy and full of mud. And it didn't help the Taken kept splashing it around everywhere."

"I believe when my eyes see it," Meeksis giggled and raised the shower head higher as Gaia stood up and washed the rest of the mud off himself. All four of his eyes made invisible trails along the Exo's body, tracing plates that fit together much like his own, his smooth, synthetic muscles and intricately designed spinal cord, and further down below.

"I promise it's getting better!" Gaia caught the look and smirked a little, striking a playful pose and shaking his butt. "Like what you see?"

"Mm, yes, very much," Meeksis purred.

"So, what book are you reading now?" Gaia made sure there was no mud hiding between his joints before carefully climbed into the tub, settling down across from the Eliksni without splashing too much water around. He quickly settled into the cool water and fragrant suds with a content sigh. After spending the better half of the day traversing humid, mud-covered caves full of dripping plants and stalactites, the coolness was welcome.

"Adventure tale, from old genre 'science-fiction'. Is about space truck driver who smuggles goods. One day finds experimental AI in it and starts to get chased."

"Sounds exciting. Is it good so far?"

Meeksis nodded. "Very good. Future in it is interesting so far too. Strange sounding ships and has restaurants in space." He chittered softly. "Last chapter he was cornered by two groups, stuck in an old ship between them."

"Man, I wish we had restaurants in space. I'd love to swing by a ramen place on long trips out to the Shore or something," Gaia opened a bottle of Exo and Eliksni-safe shower gel and squeezed a generous amount into one hand. It was bright blue and smelt like a mix of freshly washed cotton and pine trees. "How'd he manage to get away from them?"

"He climbs in vents and tricks the groups into fighting, leading them to belly of the ship. While they all fight, he sneaks out and activates self destruct mechanism. Boom!" Meeksis clapped his primary hands. "No more bounty hunters. The AI is safe... for now."

"Man, that's awesome! I gotta read it next." He grinned, lathering up the gel into a thick foam and starting with his neck first, making sure there wasn't any mud still hiding in any joints or dips in his plating.

"Of course, I transfer to yours after." Meeksis shifted and turned around, sloshing water against them both. His primary hands gathered excess soap while his secondaries held onto Gaia's hips. Gently, he trailing them underneath the Exo's jaw, down the sides of his neck and to the tops of his shoulders, scrubbing at a streak of mud that stubbornly clung to one bicep. Gaia always managed to get himself in such strange situations. So much armor, especially in the shoulders. How did that much mud manage to get underneath it?

It was a mystery. He did enjoy the little mysteries of Gaia, though.

Especially if it meant sharing each others' bodies. Those touches from Gaia made him feel warm and fuzzy all over and inside. All he wanted to do was pick the Exo up somehow and hold him until the end of time, and never let go.

Gaia sighed softly, feeling all the tension in him melt away into nothingness. His optics closed before he registered they did. The Eliksni's fingers were textured, and soft, not like his own hard, smooth ones, and each touch was pleasantly cool. Meeksis' hands scrubbed down his chest and back at the same time, working in perfect harmony. He blinked a little and brought his hands up to the Eliksni's back, washing up the larger plates that ran up his back and rubbing circles into the exposed flesh with his thumbs.

The Eliksni leaned back so Gaia could wash up his chest and neck, placing little kisses on plate and flesh alike after he rinsed the soap off. He trailed them up and across his mandibles, then up to his mouth before he nuzzled him softly. Meeksis purred and wrapped his arms around Gaia's neck and shoulders, nuzzling him back. He went to kiss the Exo's cheek, but a solid chunk of dusty brown topped with a tiny twig stopped him.

He giggled and plucked the slightly-less-dried mud up and away. "You missed spot."

"Sorry I come home muddy," Gaia mumbled into the Eliksni's neck and kissed him again.

Meeksis pulled back a little and smiled, eyes narrowing to happy slits.

"Is okay. I love you, mud and all."


	10. Concerto For Those Lost and Those Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia's off on a patrol mission in the EDZ, and Meeksis tags along so he can go exploring in the forests. An encounter with a crashed Skiff leads to a change in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Concerto for Philodendron & Pothos - Mort Garrison, for the first third.
> 
> Rhapsody in Green - Mort Garrison, for the middle.
> 
> And Superman's Song by Crash Test Dummies, for the final third.

Snowflakes fell lightly onto the EDZ, joining their brethren on the thoroughly covered ground, and gathering themselves into even larger piles on the leafless trees. Meeksis looked up at the cloud-filled sky, feeling the brief chilliness of snowflakes on his face. He had always heard tales of the EDZ during the occasional gathering of Dusk crews on the Shore: the tall trees that rose into the sky and changed colors with the seasons, all sorts of little noisy animals like birds and rabbits (he had recognized those from his books), and deep lakes in between the sprawling ruins of old human settlements. The City was beautiful but the EDZ was a different kind of beauty. It was rugged and wild. There were so many trees to climb and perch from, interesting old buildings to explore, and nature was all around and making itself known to no one. He had even seen a few deer from afar.

What would it look like in spring, or summer? And autumn, he definitely had to visit in autumn, and see the leaves with their new colors and flop into all the leaf piles. He and Gaia could plan a nice little trip for next year.

That would be a sight to behold if the City and pictures he'd seen on VanNet were anything to go by.

Meeksis glanced at the sled he pulled behind him, eyes narrowing slightly. The snow was perfect for sledding like Gaia had shown him, but would it work as well on grassy terrain? He would have to test that in the future.

He drug his sled closer, peering over the long, gentle slope that stretched out before him and down into a valley. It was a good stretch of terrain that didn't have too many trees, he'd go far. For a brief moment, he glanced out towards the distance. What was Gaia doing right now? He had a decent idea of what patrols were: checking for enemies, making sure no Taken corruption appeared again, and searching for this or that. Errands like what he might be doing if he were still with his crew. Was he searching through ruins? Perhaps he would bring him back a souvenir. He wondered if his love might run into other Eliksni too. He had seen traces of his people in the area, old footsteps and banners, but no Eliksni running about in the snow like him.

Shrugging his scarf further up onto his face. he settling onto the sled easily, primary hands gripping the reigns and his secondaries ready to aid in steering. After a moment, he pushed off the slope with his secondaries, still as thankful to have them back as when they'd finally regrown. Snow flew by on each side of his sled, splattering against the trees with dull, crunchy noises as he cut a path down the hill. Meeksis grunted, leaning to the right to swerve around a tree. The wind rustling his scarf was bracing and he sucked in a breath, smiling to himself.

He leaned to swerve around another bush and yelped, narrowly avoiding a tree, cracked in half and displaying a fearsome maw of splinters. Meeksis' eyes widened. All four arms came out, claws digging into the earth and throwing up snow and dirt until he slowed to a stop just in time to avoid another tree and a harsh transition onto torn up earth. He breathed a sigh of relief and carefully got to his feet, dusting his hands off.

Something large had cut a path through the trees, leaving them broken and smoldered, and bits of burnt metal lodged in the earth. Meeksis' eyes narrowed and he brushed the snow off a larger chunk. It was battered and bruised, with jagged edges and faded paint that was barely noticeable over a burn mark. A Guardian's jumpship? He frowned. No. That didn't seem right. The color and texture was too familiar.

Meeksis' eyes widened.

The Eliksni snatched up the reigns to his sled and hurried down the path of destruction, toeing around the bits of metal that grew in size and shape. Long, thin metal rods. He stepped on something and leapt back a little, expecting to feel pain, but upon brushing away snow and dirt, it was just a banner. Charred as it was, it still held a hint of purple color. He followed the skid mark down a hill, and into a clearing of bent trees that looked as if an explosion went off in the middle of them. Bright blue eyes narrowed into sad slits.

In the center of the destruction was a broken Skiff.

He had hoped that wouldn't be. Maybe some Guardian just had a similar color scheme on their ship from a shader. And maybe they liked to paint it too, and fly banners with a Class symbol on it. Purple was close to blue. But no. His hopes had been just that: hopes. Meeksis felt a pang of sadness deep within him, and silently, he let go of his sled and walked up to the Skiff, feeling tiny beneath it. The crunch of his footsteps felt too loud. A gaping hole had been torn into the side of the Skiff, but he wasn't sure what it had come from. It didn't look like Guardian Rocket Launcher fire, it was too large and violent for that. Hive was unlikely. Maybe Cabal?

Whatever had happened, the wreck was still fresh, he was sure of it.

Meeksis steadied himself on some of the less jagged pieces of Skiff and crawled into the hole with a grunt.

The inside of the wreck was dark and shadowed, illuminated only by a few circular screens that retained a fraction of power and smaller cracks in the hull that sunlight peeked through. Stepping through the small room and into the tight hallways, he could see bodies of his kin: broken and battered. Dregs, Vandals, and a Captain finally, too. Several Servitors of varying sizes cracked open like eggs. Some seemed to have been leaving the communal rooms Skiff had. Some must had been trying to pilot through it. Snow had managed to get inside too, and covered some of the bodies and debris.

He's seen plenty of death before, and stopped fazing him long ago. Eliksni have to get used to it.

But that didn't mean it wasn't sad.

Maybe he could at least give them a burial of some kind, then see what he could scavenge and save.

Meeksis went to turn and head back towards the makeshift exit, but he paused, head tilting at a tiny, tiny noise. Something hissed at him.

It was so weak and pitiful, he barely heard it over the sound of his own breathing.

A pile of snow near one of the frozen bodies moved then stilled, and Meeksis tensed up. The snow rose up again, and four beady, dim eyes stared at him, crusted with frost. His heart sunk crawled up and dropped straight into the spit of his stomach. Meeksis dove into the snow, scooping it away with all four hands until all that remained was a tiny, scrunched up form that was far too pale. It was a chubby little hatchling, curled in on themselves and frost covered their soft, translucent exoskeletal plates from head to toe. He practically tore his scarf off, and then his sweater next, bundling the hatchling up into the warm fabric with his primaries while his secondaries gently brushed frost off the hatchling and trying to coax warmth into them. Beneath the snow, he could see bruises and dried blood and the way the little hatchling held one arm stiffly.

The hatchling burbled a little, relaxing into the soft, warm fabric and the arms of someone living. Meeksis felt warmth surge in his heart and he gently dusted the last snow off the hatchling's head.

 **["Oh, little one... I'm here now. Do not die on me,"]** Meeksis cooed softly at the hatchling. **["You are strong to have survived, yes. You can survive a little longer."]**

One of his secondaries reached up to tap the comm badge Gaia had put on his scarf but he felt flesh.

Right. His scarf was on the hatchling.

"Gaia? Can you hear me?" Meeksis pressed down on the comm badge with one hand while his others worked to rub the hatchling while he breathed his warmer breath onto it. Eliksni could handle cold well, but not hatchlings. Their little plates were still to soft, too undeveloped. Thank the Great Machine he came by.

After a tiny burst of static, the Exo's voice came through. _"Yeah, I can hear you. Everything okay?"_

"No, things unwell. I found crashed Skiff, recent judging by damage. I checked but there were no survivors... None save for a hatchling, but it is frozen and hurt. It will not survive long here."

_"Traveler... We can't let the little guy die. You can't wait for me, but there's only one place I can think of that's near you, the church, but... that's Devrim's post."_

Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly. Gaia had told him of the militiaman Devrim, how he kept a watch over the EDZ. A kind man with a kind husband who sheltered Guardians and civilians alike if needed, and a good sniper.

_"I could contact him, tell him you're coming and that you need help right away. Would you be okay with that?"_

"Yes. Call him and tell him. I will make my way to the church."

_"Okay. Just a second–"_

Meeksis flinched at the abrupt sound of Cabal war cries and gunfire assaulting his ears.

_"Oh come on, now you guys show up!"_

_"Gaia, I'm reading Taken approaching as well!"_

_"Why! Gah– I'll get Pal to call Devrim... I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

"Be safe, my mate."

_"You know it! You be safe too!"_

A last barrage of gunfire and Cabal screaming in terror and death ended off the call. Damned Red Legion were still trying to cling to the system even at their utter defeat. Even the Almighty threat had been taken care of and their Sundial scheme was beaten back, and they were still scurrying about like roaches. Meeksis shook his head.

Gaia would take care of them. Right now, he had to take care of the hatchling.

Meeksis straightened up, holding the bundled hatchling against his chest while his primary hands worked to tie the baby to his chest with his sweater. He scrambled out of the Skiff carefully and back to his sled, pausing only to take it by the rope and tie it to the waist of his sweats before running back into the forest. His secondaries cuddled the hatchling close, and every few minutes he checked to make sure the little one was still breathing. For a brief moment, he paused long enough to scent the air, and then kept moving; it wouldn't be good to run into a random Guardian of Eliksni.

Snow had since stopped falling and Meeksis was thankful his partial tracks made finding the path back easier. Long strides carried him through the rest of the forest and across the ruined bridge he and Gaia had rode over earlier, and bless the little hatchling, they were still hanging in there despite being bounced around.

Soon, one lone church and the ruined town it sat in came into view, and he ducked down behind a rock, watching for any Guardians, but the ruins were quiet.

Meeksis scrambled up the steps and one hand rose up to knock on the newly repaired doors, but Devrim was already waiting. The man opened one door and stepped aside to let Meeksis in.

"Come in. I've already got a fire going and some blankets and food ready for the baby."

Meeksis smiled warmly, and ducked inside the church, instantly feeling the fire's warmth. "Thank you."

He hurried into the church while Devrim took a look around the square, making sure no random Guardians were speeding towards him for bounties or directions. The fire crackled softly, filling the bottom floor with warmth and light, and Meeksis couldn't help sighing in relief. The hatchling had a good chance now.

"Do you have medical supplies?" Meeksis asked, pulling a nearby crate towards the fire. He took a moment to untie the sled from his waist and push it out of the way.

"Indeed I do, I'll get them for you. Here you are." Devrim answered with a nod, grabbing a small stack of blankets and some rations from off a nearby shelf; something he'd installed recently now that the church was being made into a real station point. He handed them to Meeksis before heading up the stairs.

"Thank you," Meeksis gave him an appreciative click and took the items. He untied his sweater and gently laid the hatchling down on the crate, giving him a gentle pat on the head as he looked him over, eyes narrowing. There were a few nicks and bruises on his head and chest, and the poor thing had scrapes all over his arms and hands, probably from crawling around trying to find life. The Eliksni shook his head.

"We will take care of you. No need to search any longer," Meeksis whispered.

The hatchling blinked slowly, looking up at him with lidded eyes and watching his movements. Meeksis pulled his sweater and scarf away for the time being, carefully bundling the hatchling up in the soft fleece and making a makeshift nest for him. Devrim came down the stairs, first aid kit in one hand and a kettle of water in one hand.

"Hopefully none of our remedies are dangerous to you, but I brought some water though, just to be safe," Devrim said, pulling up another nearby crate. Shame he didn't put together the chairs yet.

"I use water then. Some human things are okay for me, but I am not sure for a hatchling," Meeksis frowned slightly, opening the first aid kit with his secondaries. He poked through the items, pulling out gauze and bandage wrapping and setting it to one side. "Wounds are not deep though, thankfully, so should be okay."

"What happened to the little one? Gaia's message was rather rushed so all I heard was 'Eliksni friend coming to you with Eliksni baby. Needs help please' before he started yelling at Cabal." Devrim moved closer, taking the top off the kettle so Meeksis could dip one of the gauze in.

Admittedly, that wasn't all he wanted to ask. Gaia's message was rather brief, but he didn't blame him for it. Expressing one's self while they were being shot at _was_ rather difficult usually. He had heard of Guardians working with a Fallen fellow by the name of Spider, but as far as he knew, they didn't wear bright sweaters or carried sleds with them, or even came near the EDZ. He wasn't wearing the House of Dusk's banners at all either. It was curious indeed.

"Survived a crash. I found a wrecked Skiff with a hole torn inside, and had went in to look, and found him in snow by the bodies," Meeksis answered, holding the wet gauze in his secondaries. His rebreather came off with a soft hiss and the click of latches being undone, and he gently situated it against the hatchling's face.

Devrim frowned, eyes following the Eliksni's movements before he decided to make himself useful and open some of the gauze packages up. It wasn't every day he got to observe a Fallen up close without danger, let alone an infant one. Admittedly, he was cute in a way. Marc would probably find him adorable though. The man had a fondness for animals and babies, or anything small and cute, really. That big heart was one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with him though.

"A crash? Light, I had seen a smoking Skiff fly by a few days ago but I had assumed it made a safe landing." He shook his head. "How terrible. He's lucky you found him when you did."

"Yes, am glad I was sledding where I was." Meeksis gently dabbed at the hatchling's little hands, watching the tiny little claws try to hold one of his fingers.

The hatchling was starting to feel warmer, thankfully. He sucked in Ether in quick, tiny breaths, and his drowsy, dim eyes began to brighten, slowly but surely. They stared up at Meeksis' face, then over at Devrim and the fire both, then back to Meeksis. One of his legs twitched, and Meeksis pulled the rebreather away, not wanting to give him too much, just enough to help him heal. Eliksni hatchlings needed a lot of Ether but not too much at one time or it couldn't be too concentrated, he knew that much at least. Meeksis finished bandaging up the hatchling's arms, tying the bandage wraps up securely while Devrim handed him the medical supplies. Finally, he lifted him up with his primaries and his secondaries wrapped his torso up, and then his scraped up feet were next.

Time passed slowly while the fire crackled, but sure enough, the hatchling began to stabilize. His flesh was taking on a healthier, light maroon color and he even squirmed and kicked a little, grabbing hold of Meeksis' scarf with all four of his arms. He promptly shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could.

 **["You are a very brave Eliksni, yes, you are,"]** Meeksis cooed, stroking the hatchling's head and gently bringing him back into his arms. **["Enjoying the taste of my scarf, hm?"]**

He chittered in amusement, watching the little hatchling in his arms continue to nibble on his scarf with their tiny little teeth, eyes locked right onto his face. The hatchling chirped and held the fabric tighter, clutching it close to his bandaged chest as he slobbed on it, pausing only to let out a tiny yawn.

 **["You just want it all wet, don't you? I am going to have to wash it later but that is okay. I do not mind. I am just glad you are alive and well, little rascal. You are going to be mischievous, I can tell."]** Meeksis laughed softly, earning another chirp in return.

"I'm glad to see the little tyke seems to be recovering well," Devrim said, watching the hatchling turn and look at him as best he could. Those big blue eyes were looking a lot brighter than earlier. "I was worried he might not make it."

"I was too, but Eliksni are strong people. We have survived and endured much, and this one carries that with him. Don't you, yes?" Meeksis playfully attempted to pull the scarf away from the hatchling, but he held it tight, unwilling to give up his new blanket. "See? Strong little arms already even while injured."

Devrim nodded in agreement, chuckling. He couldn't deny the truth of that. While he'd only heard bits of pieces of Fallen-Eliksni history, from passing Guardians, his own studies, and picking up pieces from Fallen transmissions, what he did know was a sad tale. What would it be like to lose an entire homeworld and be forced into space, homeless and struggling? The City and humanity had faced that to an extent, but at least they had their homeworld at least.

Though it was a shame some of that rebounding involved trying to subjugate the Earth for a time.

"To rebound from that at all is a commendable thing," Devrim said, tending to the fire and adding another log. "Now that things have settled down, would you like some tea? I realize I didn't even offer you some when you came in. My apologies."

"Ah, tea would be nice." Meeksis nodded, cradling the hatchling a little further. "Thank you."

Devrim headed up the stairs to his loft and Meeksis watched him for a moment before turning back to the infant in his primary arms, head tilting slightly. He had never been this close to a hatchling before, discounting growing up in a nursery himself. All his time in the crew was spent scavenging and scouting mostly, and sometimes guard duty. There was something perfect about the tiny bundle in his arms, and the more he stared at those eyes that stared back him intently, the warmer his chest got until it was all fuzzy inside. Where was Gaia at? He so wanted him to meet the little one.

He smiled a little. **["You will like Gaia when you meet him, he is wonderful just like you, although he is very big."]**

A few minutes of rattling around in his loft for his extra kettle later, Devrim came down with a few mugs of steaming hot earl gray.

"Here you are, Meeksis," Devrim handed one mug to the Eliksni before sitting back down with a soft sigh. "I made one for Gaia, just in case. I'd thought he would've arrived by now but perhaps there were more Cabal than anticipated."

"It sounded like there were many on comm line." Meeksis said in between careful sips of tea. His mouth and teeth weren't exactly made for the drink ware and he didn't want to end up spilling hot tea on the hatchling, the poor thing had enough wounds on him. Whatever tea it was, it tasted good. Mellow and earthy, like _psakiks_. "Gaia will be fine, I am sure. A few Cabal won't knock him down. He is probably on a Sparrow right now, forgetting he can transmat." He giggled.

"True. If I was a betting man, I'd put all my glimmer on that." Devrim chuckled. "You seem to know Gaia quite well. Would you mind if I asked how you two met? It's not every day a Guardian's on such friendly terms with the Fallen. Or would Eliksni be more accurate?"

Meeksis was quiet for a few moments, watching the man carefully.

"Yes, Eliksni. And Gaia was... kind to me. Gave me food when I was hungry and then we ended up meeting again. Learned we had many shared interests, and he introduced me to one of my favorite foods too. We became... friends," He answered after a moment. "Sometimes we patrol together or just visit. Sledding too, while it is snowed."

"How nice. Gaia's got a big heart, he does. Or reactor. I'm not quiet sure." Devrim chuckled, although he watched the Eliksni curiously. "Reminds me a little of how Marc and I met. I ran into him at a coffee shop and we happen to order the nearly same thing, and the orders got mixed up. It was practically love at first sight."

"Oh, who is Marc?"

Devrim smiled warmly. "He's my husband. He lives in the City so I don't get to see him often, but we call each other often, and he sends me care packages of tea and things from time to time too."

"That is nice. Gaia and I do the same, send little messages when he... or I, are on patrol," Meeksis added quickly, carefully opening one of the rations up, holding back a little smile. He gave each item a sniff and decided on a pack of dried but soft apples and pears. At the first sign of food, the hatchling relinquished his scarf finally and munched a piece eagerly.

"It's nice to have a friend on the comms like that, helps keep it interesting. Does your crew run in the area?"

"Nama. Am on my own," Meeksis glanced down, brushing fruit bits off the hatchling's mouth before feeding him more. "Though, originally from Tangled Shore. Am new to the EDZ."

"Ah! I see. That explains the Wolves accent, not many Eliksni in the area have it, I mainly hear Kings, Winter, a few Exile here and there, and rarely Devils."

"You are right. Was once with the Wolves, before I became Dusk." Meeksis blinked, head tilting in curiosity. "You know of other Eliksni, and our language?"

"Sort of. You are the first Fallen I've met personally, but I am... well, I wouldn't call myself fluent in Eliksni, but as a fan of linguistics and having listened to it so much, I fancy myself decent at it now," Devrim answered with a slight grin, finishing off his cup of tea and starting on Gaia's. Couldn't let it get cold.

He watched the hatchling hold onto the scarf with his secondary hands and hold a piece of fruit between his primaries, nibbling on it and glancing over at him with a mouth covered in fruit crumbs. "Making a mess, aren't you?"

The hatchling chirped and he chuckled.

"Perhaps you should do as Gaia did, try to talk to us, but with your language skills," Meeksis offered, tearing open a package of thick, salted crackers and breaking a chunk off for the hatchling. "Know humans and others do not always think highly of Eliksni, but not all are bad."

Devrim's brow furrowed in thought. It wasn't a bad idea. Their war with the Fallen was all but over, and it wouldn't hurt to try and be on more friendly terms, even to a small extent.

"I think I shall," He said after a few moments. "Meeting you has been quite nice, though its a shame it were under more dire circumstances. There are many Fallen in this area, and it seems they have made a home for themselves. I can welcome them to the neighborhood, so to speak. Though, hopefully I don't accidentally insult them somehow. I would prefer not to be shot."

Meeksis chittered. "Maybe start with a letter, leave for them to find from a safe distance. Food too. Gaia brought donut holes and loved them so maybe start with those."

"Getting some donut holes down here might be difficult, but it can be arranged. Wouldn't mind having a few myself."

A short burst of static cut through the room.

 _"_ _Meeksis, are you there?"_ Gaia asked, a slight crackle obscuring his voice. _"_ _Did you make it to Devrim_ _?"_

"Yes, am here, Gaia. I made it to the church fine, and the little one is much better," Meeksis smiled, watching the hatchling look around for the owner of the voice with wide eyes. "He is wondering where your voice comes from."

Gaia gasped softly. _"Tell him I'll be right there, I'm transmatting in now!"_

Meeksis chittered, leaning down to whisper, "Gaia will be here," to the hatching. Sure enough, a few moments later, Devrim and Meeksis heard heavy, armored footsteps crunching the soil outside and the doors of the church bursting open.

"Meeksis!" Gaia came in yelling, smoking rolling off his shoulders from where a passing Captain had thought it'd be amusing to fire a scorch cannon at him. He grinned as soon as he saw the Eliksni, and even more so at the bundle in his arms. The Exo's optics brightened at the little face staring back at him. "He's so cute!"

"Oh, I want to see!" Palindrome appeared in a shimmer, bobbing around Gaia's shoulder excitedly.

Devrim grinned a little, watching the two. "What, no hello for dear old Devrim as well?"

"Hey Devrim," Gaia gave the man a sheepish look before hurrying over to Meeksis' side and pulling a crate up next to him.

"Traveler, he's so tiny! I was expecting the hatchling to be the size of a human baby. Hi little guy!" Palindrome said, floating in close to the hatchling and looking him over, and the baby stared back with eyes wide and equally full of curiosity. He let go of the cracker he was eating and reached up for the Ghost with a coo, gripping the edges of Palindrome's shell with his tiny claws.

Gaia smiled softly, leaning in closer to Meeksis and the hatchling. "I think he likes you, Pal."

"I wonder if he thinks you are tiny Servitor? Maybe he thinks you going to give him more Ether."

"Oh. I hope not. I don't think I can do that," Palindrome blinked, then looked back to the hatchling. "Sorry little baby, I don't make Ether. I can transmat some to you though."

"Can I told him? Or do you think that'll bother him?" Gaia asked, trying to contain his excitement and the urge to pull his beloved into a great big huge like he usually did.

Meeksis looked the hatchling over for a moment, brow furrowing. "I think should be okay, his wounds were not too bad."

The Eliksni handed the bundle of life to Gaia carefully, and Palindrome floated along, keeping close to the hatchling while Devrim watched, contemplative. He could see when he was intruding on something he shouldn't.

"Here, how about I give you two a few moments to catch up while I brew some more tea and make sure no Guardians are about to drop in on us unannounced?" Devrim got to his feet and collected the empty mugs up in one hand, and Gaia gave him a nod with a little more thankfulness in it than intended.

One set of watchful eyes was on them though the entire time its owner was heading up the stairs, intrigued and amused.

"Hi, little guy," Gaia whispered, turning his attention back to the infant once the footsteps stopped and cradling him in one arm protectively, careful not to jostle him all the while. The hatchling abandoned its one-sided staring contest with Palindrome and turned its attention to the Exo, blinking slowly. Meeksis quietly scooted his crate closer before his mind could warn him of the potential consequences, leaning in against Gaia's shoulder.

He had never been so close to a baby before, human or Eliksni. The Last City always had children running around it, playing games and he saw people with babies from afar, but he never imagined he'd be holding one. The hatchling seemed so fragile and tiny, even Palindrome looked twice his size. Those big blue eyes blinked again, following the Exo's movements as Gaia leaned one finger in. Instinctively, one tiny hand grabbed his finger and held it tight with a tiny chitter. His inner reactor flared up and he felt warm and fuzzy all over.

Palindrome settled down against the crook of Gaia's arm and against the hatchling's head, not minding that the infant appeared to have lost interest in holding his shell. Meeksis smiled and reached over, cleaning away cracker before stroking the hatchling's head and his smile grew even wider when he yawned and leaned into his touch with a sleepy blink.

"I never imagined Eliksni babies were so tiny, or so cute. I still can't get over it." Gaia smiled, voice soft and quiet. "Do you know if he has a name?"

Meeksis clicked his mandibles and shook his head. "Not that I saw, but stayed not too long, especially when I found him."

"Poor thing..." Gaia watched the hatchling, optics darkening for a brief moment. The hatchling was still holding his finger, but slowly the surprisingly strong grip was faltering. He yawned again, each blink becoming slower and slower until his eyes shut completely, and Gaia held the little bundle closer as the infant cuddled into him and curled up.

"Should we name him? What should we even do with him?"

The Eliksni was quiet, watching his love and the infant. What _did_ they do with him? He had no family now. If any did survive the crash, he saw no sign of it, or they didn't know the little one had even survived. It didn't sit right with him, just finding the nearest Eliksni crew and handing the hatchling over. But who else would take him in?

A wave of realization lapped at Meeksis.

Gaia blinked and looked over at the Eliksni, staring in his eyes and he knew they were of one mind. He hoped.

"This hatchling needs a home. A family. Why not we?" Meeksis asked softly.

A smile spread across the Exo's face and he leaned in to press his whole face against Meeksis': a kiss only they could share.

He nuzzled Meeksis', illuminating his face with pale orange. "How do you always manage to read my mind?"

Meeksis purred happily, taking hold of the Exo's hand and threading their fingers together as best as their anatomy allowed. Both of them were quiet for a moment, just watching the slumbering hatchling and even Palindrome had dozed off into as much of a nap as a Ghost could have. Those tiny hands still held that scarf tight too, and the Eliksni had the feeling he wasn't getting it back any time soon.

"Any name ideas, then?" Gaia broke the silence first, still quiet.

"Something with scarf in name, perhaps." Meeksis chittered thoughtfully. "Or for the season."

Gaia smiled a little. "We could name him Scarf."

Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly. He did like that. It was good, but it wasn't _right._ He mused over Eliksni names and Human names, even those he read in books. Next were genres of music and composers, and few song titles even. Then it hit him.

"How about Concerto?"

Gaia blinked and looked down at the hatchling. Then, he grinned. "He definitely looks like a Concerto to me."

"He shall be our little concerto then, now and forever," Meeksis murmured, holding the newly named hatchling's hand as he slumbered. Deep down inside, happy as he was, there was a pang of sadness. For the hatchling to have lost its parents and its crew in one foul swoop. It would never know them or that life. Not knowing a crew would be bittersweet, maybe it was better Concerto didn't, but he was sad it had to come to adoption. They couldn't return the hatchling to grateful parents. He would love him double, for that.

Gaia's brow furrowed, and he nudged the Eliksni gently. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah. Eia, is. Somewhat," Meeksis clicked his mandibles and leaned against the Exo, laying his head on his shoulder. "I am very happy, but I would like to bury the bodies of the crew. Lay flowers for them, maybe. Tell them their little one will be safe and loved with us."

His expression softened, plates relaxing, and he reached over so he could cup one of Meeksis' arms, rubbing an exoskeletal plate with his thumb.

"Good idea. We'll make sure they're laid to rest right," Gaia answered gently. "I promise."

Meeksis gave him a little smile, the kind where the corners of his many eyes crinkled up and it made him start grinning like a fool. "Thank you."

A few footsteps echoed from above and Gaia and Meeksis reluctantly pulled back from each other. Devrim came down the stairs a moment later, a cup of tea in one hand that had unfortunately stopped steaming after he sat there, sipping on it and watching the two's wonderful interactions. It was nice to see in a way he couldn't quite explain. For all the strife, these two had said no to it, and made something new and rare. Seeing the love made him miss his dear Marc, though.

"You two don't have to stop being affectionate on my account, you know," Devrim offered with a smile, sitting back down across from them. He took a sip from his tea. "I'm not going to revile in horror and throw either of you out."

Gaia blinked, feeling heat like gravitational pressure behind his plates. He shared a glance with Meeksis.

He really didn't like to lie.

Meeksis and Gaia shared another, longer look with each other. The Eliksni made a tiny motion towards Devrim, clicking his mandibles in question and Gaia shrugged, motioning towards him again. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn the two were having a telepathic conversation with all the fidgeting they were doing.

"You don't have to to look so perturbed, I won't bite."

They really couldn't get out of this, could they?

"...What gave it away?" Meeksis relented, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I've got somewhat of a keen eye after all these years. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You didn't even notice me when you came in, your eyes went right to your friend," Devrim chuckled and took a sip of his tea. He'd seen a fair amount of their affection from the stairs too.

"Traveler, I should've known you'd figure it out. I'm bad at hiding things anyways," Gaia sighed. "Sorry, Meeksis."

Meeksis shook his head. "Nama, no need for apologies."

"Now I believe I understand what my parents meant when they said Marc and I were cute together."

"You think that? About us?" Gaia stared at him for a moment, and Meeksis held back a slight smile.

Devrim reminded him of Eva in a way. Kind and thoughtful, and far more open to his people than many others he'd witnessed from afar.

"Yes, I do. Young love is always a nice sight to behold." Devrim laughed a little. "Traveler, Marc must be rubbing off on me. Always the more sentimental of the two of us, he is."

"Marc sounds nice. Reminds me of one in old crew, he liked romance stories. Human, Awoken, or Eliksni, it did not matter. Would give him any if I found them," Meeksis smiled softly at the memory. Hopefully Versiks was doing well. Still alive.

"I didn't know my husband had an Eliksni twin. I'll have to write and tell him he has a long lost brother out there somewhere." Devrim took a sip of his tea, and Gaia and Meeksis both laughed a little. "Speaking of families, what do the two of you plan to do with the little one?"

Gaia and Meeksis shared another look, but one of pride this time.

"We're adopting him." The Exo's smile figuratively and literally lit up the room. "Meeksis named him Concerto."

"I think that name fits him perfectly," Devrim said, glancing down at the bundle of sleeping hatchling in Gaia's arms. "I'm sure the two of you will be fine parents."

"Thank you," Meeksis gave him a nod and a smile.

Outside the church, the sun was slowly beginning to set and dye the snow shades of orange and pink.

"We should hurry to the Skiff before night sets in," Meeksis chirped and motioned towards one of the broken windows, still on the list of things to be repaired.

"Checking for any more survivors?"

"We planned to give the crew a proper burial, but it doesn't hurt to check, just in case." Gaia said, giving Palindrome a gentle nudge to wake him up. "Maybe there's another lucky hatchling back there."

The man's expression softened in understanding. "Here, I'll come with you two and help out."

"Are you sure? Do not wish you to be in trouble for abandoning your post," Meeksis tilted his head.

"It'll be fine, I'm not under such strict orders. I can just leave a note for any passing Guardians, and if they need me, they can wait right here. Besides, I've got to make sure the new parents get home in time to put the baby to bed," Devrim winked.

Meeksis gave him an appreciative click.

They were new parents, weren't they? He had never really imagined having any children or being a parent, but now it seemed natural and good. It was an easy pill to swallow.

Devrim made quick work of the fire while he helped Gaia strap Concerto to his chest. A layer of blanket, Concerto slumbering softly and instinctively clinging to the fabric (scarf still in his hands, by the Great Machine), and another blanket made a warm sandwich, and Palindrome transmatted in a long scarf to tie it all together. Briefly, Meeksis wondered if their new son might wake up and take that scarf to hold as well.

They were out of the church as soon as Devrim had left a note and bundled himself up in a thick winter coat, carrying a shovel and his sniper in hand, just in case. After a cautious look around, Meeksis lead them out of the church and past the outskirts of Trostland. With the sun beginning its descent, Gaia made sure to keep his vents and fans a little less active. Even with the chill in the air, he'd made a nice personal heater for Concerto.

Thanks to the Eliksni's faint footsteps, finding the Skiff again had been easy.

Burying the bodies hadn't been.

Gaia dug the graves out in the chunk of forest that had narrowly avoided the Skiff's path of destruction, checking on Concerto every few minutes and relieved when the hatchling's chest rose and fell with his little breaths. Meeksis and Devrim carried out the bodies of the crew members in the condensed quarters first, flanked by Palindrome for light: a handful of Dregs and a few Vandals, broken and battered. Then, the Captain and the crew in the navigation circle and what was left of the Servitor. Beneath the undisturbed snow lay the bodies of other hatchlings less fortunate than Concerto.

None of them hissed back at them in fear and confusion.

Each body had a grave, even for the littlest ones, and Gaia covered them up without a word. Devrim found some flowering plants that thrived in the cold and herbs that stood out among the snow with their bright greens while Gaia and Meeksis found something to mark the graves with: large stones and branches, anything to make sure they weren't lost in snow. When they were done, Gaia and Meeksis stood close, arms holding each other close and one each on Concerto. Devrim stood off to the side, offering silent condolences. He didn't know them at all, but he'd known friends and co-workers who'd died like them, battered by the ships that normally kept them safe. It was never pretty.

 **["Gaia and I, we will take care of your hatchling, and love him every day. Rest easy in the Great Machine's shade,"]** Meeksis said, and he paused, looking up at the sky's vibrant colors.

He wasn't disturbed, but the sadness was there. He was Eliksni, he used to death. Born in it and raised by it, and it followed him like a dog desperate for a home. Family, friends, even those he disliked, he'd seen them die by the hundreds. Their numbers had dwindled over time and Houses had become a mass out one to save what was left. Saying good-bye was never easy but it was normal. At least this time, he could do it properly.

 **["Yes. We'll make sure he has a wonderful life. Rest in the Traveler's shade,"]** Gaia echoed, and he hoped that the Traveler saw them still, somehow, if even for a moment. He put a hand on Concerto's head, feeling him twitch in his sleep, thoroughly oblivious.

 **["Rest easy. I... don't know if the Traveler can see you, but I hope it does. I'll record all of you, so you aren't forgotten,"]** Palindrome offered quietly, nestling up against Meeksis.

Meeksis turned to Gaia after a few moments and pulled him into a gentle hug, careful not to squish Concerto by accident. The sunset was fading fast and the chill in the air grew, and even the Exo's puffs of ventilated air made clouds of vapor drift to the heavens.

"Many thanks for all your help." Meeksis pulled back from Gaia so his voice wouldn't be muffled by fabric and armor.

"Thank you too," Gaia added, looking like a lantern in the twilight. "Do you want us to walk you back to the church?"

"What am I, a feeble old man?" Devrim smirked. "Go on and get the little one back home, I'll be just fine. I've got my 'cane' right here, and I doubt I'll need to use it." He tapped the butt of his snipe rifle against his leg for emphasis.

His expression softened to a slight smile. "You two have a good night. I promise I won't be gossiping about the two of you either, especially if you placate me with updates on Concerto."

"We can do this, eia," Meeksis chittered, sharing a nod with Gaia. "Good bye, Devrim Kay."

"Farewell, Meeksis."

Devrim gave the two a short, fond wave. He took a last look at the sunset, figuring he'd get back to the church just in time for nightfall, and in time for another pot of nice, hot tea.

"See you later!" Gaia called back, and within the blink of an eye, Palindrome had transmatted them back onto their ship.

It was warm inside, and knocked the chill right off. The Ghost took up his position on the panel of the cockpit, and Meeksis helped Gaia untangle himself from the blanket and hatchling sandwich. Concerto was slumbering peacefully, clinging to the blanket tightly, and one of his little arms twitched. Something told him he would have to pay Devrim back for them, and the Eliksni's eyes crinkled up.

Gaia pulled Meeksis into a gentle hug and pressed their brows together before flopping into the pilot's seat, flicking a few switches and waking up the ship. Meeksis' took the co-pilot seat, muscles and exoskeletal plates silently thanking him for finally sitting down again. Tomorrow might bring a little soreness, but it was worth it. It was all worth it. The ship's interior brightened as it roared to life, dwarfing the click of their seat belts. Meeksis cuddled Concerto close to his chest as Gaia took the ship off the ground and the terrain of the EDZ began to blur into stretches of white, green, and gray. The hatchling barely moves a muscle, not bothered by the brief jolt of the ship breaking through the atmosphere and speeding towards the Tower.

Concerto made a soft chitter, and one hand came to rest on hatchling's head, stroking the soft, translucent plates.

He would teach him all he knew of Eliksni culture: all of the songs and tales passed down from generation to generation and their language.

He would teach him all the mechanical knowledge so that one day he might build a Skiff by himself if he wanted, repair weapons and armor, and know what to scavenge for, even if he would ensure his new child would never need to scavenge for food again. Oh, all the music he would play for him and the books he would read to him. And the climbing, little Concerto had to learn that too. His bed would have as many pillows and soft things as he wanted, and all the scarves he could ever need. The little one would grow up strong and healthy, he knew it in his heart.

Everything he never had, Concerto would receive tenfold.

**["I love you, my little scarf-biter."]**


	11. Music to Soothe a Distressed Hatchling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine at first, and then the late night distress calls from Concerto began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Music to Soothe the Savage Snake Plant by Mort Garrison

Gaia's orange optics slowly flickered into existence, casting an orange glow on the back of Meeksis' head.

The soft static of his systems dragging themselves online cut through the high-pitched, distressed chirps echoing in the room. He blinked a few times, letting out a crackling groan. One eye glanced over at the clock on his nightstand: three in the morning on the dot. It seemed like he and Meeksis had been asleep for five minutes, max. Maybe not even five minutes. Said Eliksni burbled slightly, rolling over onto his back and turning his head to peer at Gaia with sleepy, lidded eyes.

"Mm... Concerto is crying again?"

"Yeah," Gaia sighed. "Here, I'll get him. You keep sleeping." He leaned in and kissed Meeksis' forehead before dragging himself out of bed and onto his feet. "You too, Pal."

The Ghost gave a sleepy hum from its tiny bed.

A moment of thought had his eyes lighting up brighter, cutting through the darkness. Gaia yawned and adjusted his lopsided pajama pants as he walked over to the crib. Concerto chirped loudly, half-burrowed into his nest of blankets, half Devrim's and half ones his parents had brought for him, and several scarves of his own to slob on. He squirmed, chest near vibrating with his quick little breaths, and a chirp transitioned into a desperate burble. Little claws dug into the blankets while their own struggled to push himself up onto his arms and legs to crawl over to the familiar form.

"Hey. buddy, what's got you upset again?" Gaia whispered, lifting Concerto up into his arms and cuddling him against his chest. The hatchling's claws found the tiny breaks in-between his plates and gripped them with all the force his arms could muster.

Under the soft, warm light of the Exo's optics, Concerto's chirps died down into a soft burble. Cooing, he relaxed against Gaia's chest, eyes glancing about the room. Gaia bounced him softly, remembering it from a book he'd bought from a nearby book store: _'All About Parenting'._ Babies crying in the night was normal. Maybe they were hungry, or needed a diaper change. He'd know if that was the case. There wasn't a foul smell wafting up from Concerto and he'd just been fed an hour ago.

The first few days had been fine.

Their hatchling slept soundly through the whole night, even though the book said babies often woke up at night. Granted, it was about human babies instead of Eliksni hatchlings, but so far, most of it was helping, and Meeksis filled in the rest with what he knew. But after those first few nights, the distress calls began. One of them would lull him to sleep with music or rocking, put him to bed, and then the night wakeups and crying began soon after. Meeksis had told him that hatchlings grew fast in the first six months but he was only a few weeks old.

Gaia glanced down at Concerto and the hatchling's eyes began to close. A slow blink here, and then another, and Concerto's eyes finally closed and he let out a tiny sigh.

"Let's get you back to bed then," Gaia whispered, leaning down to give him a kiss on the head. He dimmed his optic lights and grabbed one of the hatchling's scarves before heading back to he and Meeksis' bed, feeling Concerto curl up into a little ball against his chest.

Meeksis shifted and yawned, grabbing and extra pillow and laying it beside him. Gaia bundled their hatchling up within the scarf and laid him on the pillow after unhooking the tiny claws from his plating. With a soft grunt, the Exo crawled into bed and settled down beneath the blankets.

"Poor thing... I wish our little scarf-eater could speak, and tell us what bothers him so," Meeksis murmured. He wrapped an arm loosely around the small bundle.

"Me too. I hate seeing him so scared." Gaia let out a static-filled sigh. "And he sleeps fine during the day too, I just don't get it. He didn't seem hungry either."

Meeksis' echoed the sigh with one of his own. He studied Concerto, eyes narrowing slightly. It was one of the few times he missed his crew. He could go find one of the nursery caretakers and ask them what was wrong, but, he could no longer do that. Gaia and he could figure this out. Who else would know their little one best? Other than the original parents... The Eliksni's brow furrowed, eyes scrunching up, and Gaia reached over to hold one of his hands and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever it is that bothers, must be something at night. Maybe a noise we do not hear? Noisy Hunters?"

Gaia's frown was thoughtful. "Maybe. If it were other Guardians, they'd probably wake us up too though."

He stroked one of Meeksis' knuckles with his thumb, propping himself up on one of his elbows. Maybe he was having nightmares? Could babies even have nightmares? As a newly reborn Exo, he had nightmares like many of his kind did. Terrifying visages of the Deep Stone Crypt: a long tower on a flat plain, calling to him like a screeching banshee, loud and soft all at the same time, fighting faceless ghouls that didn't know a true shape, and being born of wire and plate. Sometimes it had been fragments of forgotten past lives and faceless people he wasn't sure if he knew or not. How many times had he woken up in the night, terrified and crying out for his Ghost?

Fearing that in the darkness of his room, the walls would fall away to reveal plains and faceless monsters, and that tower waiting for him.

Gaia broke the silence and Meeksis tilted his head to look at him, curious.

"I think... that he's scared of the dark, like I used to be. Something wakes him up in the night and all he sees is darkness. Not like when he wakes up in the day and we're with him, making noise. Alive."

"And so he cries out. Someone. Anyone. Wanting us," Meeksis murmured. It was his turn to reach across and gently touch Gaia's face. He had never seen such a distant look in his eyes, but after a moment, it was gone. Pushed down inside. "What was done for nightmares? And... what were they of?"

"I was new to the Tower then so I'd just stay up. Walk around my room or go walk around the Tower until my systems made me go offline," Gaia leaned into the touch, enjoying the cool touch. "Sometimes I slept with the lights on. Oh, I'd leave the TV on too. Let old Golden Age movies run. It helped remind me I was home."

Gaia went quiet again, feeling a shiver down his spine. He was stronger now though. He wasn't new and alone. One hand gave Meeksis' hand another squeeze, gentle and caring. Friends were in the City below. Family was in the room with him.

"The Deep Stone Crypt. Where me and every other Exo was born. All of us dream of it I think. I don't even know how to describe what dreaming of it feels like. It's so real, but it's not. It screams at me even though I can't hear it."

Meeksis' eyes narrowed in concern, crinkling in the inner edges. Even the name sounded ominous.

"This Deep Stone Crypt will not take you away. I will protect you," Meeksis said softly. He traced the lines of the Exo's plating. "I promise."

Gaia smiled, mouth lights flaring up and scattering light across the bed. "Thank you."

Meeksis carefully leaned over and nuzzled Gaia, planting a tiny kiss on his brow before settling back down, feeling tiredness start to rear it's head.

"You will tell me if ever have these dreams again?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Good." The Eliksni was satisfied. "Tomorrow, we test your ideas."

Gaia nodded. "I'm sure they'll work for him. And if they don't, we'll think of something. Gotta make sure our little boy gets a good night's rest."

Meeksis gave a partial nod, then was cut off with another yawn. Crisis averted for the moment, he relaxed back into the blankets with a sleepy chitter, curling up around Concerto's bundle like he usually would. Gaia curled up around the two of them as best he could, and directed his systems to leave his oral lights on. Both of them brought a hand up to cuddle Concerto, and soon enough, sleep reclaimed them.

*** ***

The next night, their plan went into action.

Gaia had gone out early in the day and found a nightlight for Concerto, one that wasn't too bright and cast images of stars and shapes on the ceiling and walls as they danced. Meeksis searched through his troves of music and selected tracks just for their hatchling: soft songs with pleasant vocals, humans and Eliksni. He had found a little speaker and hooked up his data-pad to it, and room wouldn't be silent with it on. Before they crawled into bed for the night, Gaia made sure the nightlight was on and Meeksis' put on Concerto's specially made playlist, and they even moved the crib closer to their bed. Concerto burbled to himself, entranced by the gentle, shimmering lights until the music lulled him off to sleep, all bundled up within his nest that had grown by one colorful, polka dot scarf, courtesy of an impulse buy from Gaia. _'Concerto would love it,'_ he had said, and Meeksis' agreed. By the amount of slob the hatchling had put on it in the ten minutes between it leaving the dryer, toasty warm, and being delivered to his nest, Concerto did too.

All three of them slept soundly.

No distress calls, full of confusion and terror. All that woke them were the hungry chirps that signified that a certain little scarf-eater wanted a meal that wasn't fabric.


	12. A Bond That Refuses to be Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Meeksis wanted to do was order a pizza. He didn't want to run into Cayde and nearly have Concerto expose them, but it happens. Gaia and Meeksis make a decision together: reveal the truth to the Vanguard, and face any consequences together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're onto the brand new stuff! This chapter took a while to write, especially with Beyond Light coming out, but I finally got it done, and it's a doozy! 
> 
> Music for this chapter: Fragile by Tatsuro Yamashita

Meeksis hummed, enjoying the warm sun rays filtering in from the windows and lighting up the living room, and the relaxing chef narrating the cooking show on the TV. Concerto was sitting across from him in a tiny nest, clad in a modified shirt that read ' _Dad's Little Guardian_ '. The hatchling was chirping to himself, busy stacking multi-colored wooden blocks into awkward towers. Watching the little one play was a nice reprieve from the small, half-build Servitor that lay scattered in pieces across the dining room table. Thanks to Gaia's salvages for him, their son would soon have a Servitor to enrich him with Ether as he grew, and watch over him like he would've had if he was born on a Skiff or Ketch.

Concerto trilled in triumph when he pushed his newest creation over, and the Eliksni chittered, pushing a few blocks back into the hatchling's range while avoiding the bits of slobber on them. Their son was going to need more teething toys soon, he had gnawed on half the blocks already. When were Concerto's baby teeth going to fall out anyhow? His own childhood memories were rather sparse; he couldn't say when or where he got his, just that they were there at some point. Maybe those books they got might help. Sure, they were for human babies but it gave them an idea of what to expect.

He yawned and leaned back against the couch, resting his arms in his lap while the man on on the screen worked at a thick ball of dough. Concerto looked back at him and crawled over, climbing over his thigh and settling into his lap. It was kneaded, rolled out, stretched to a circle, and then the sauce and toppings got added. Meeksis' stomach announced its desire and he grinned.

"Father is thinking he order pizza," Meeksis said, cuddling Concerto. "Would you like some too? Maybe a little order plain pasta, just for you."

Concerto blinked at him a few times and then squirmed around to reach for his toys. Meeksis giggled and let the hatchling skitter back to his nest before plucking his datapad off the couch cushion. He was a master at browsing the VanNet now. A few taps here, get rid of the gossip and news articles, and he found the delivery page for the closest restaurant, which may or may not know Gaia and his orders by heart.

Meeksis' clicked his mandibles and Concerto looked back at him. "There. Food is coming soon."

His datapad went back on the couch, mostly out of the hatchling's reach, but Concerto's head snapped over. Four little grabby hands were all over the couch, hauling the hatchling up onto it and getting him closer and close to the datapad–

**["No** datapads **for you until you are older,"]** Meeksis clicked and grabbed the datapad up, and his son chirped and skittered towards him. He plucked a baby toy with noisy rings on it off the couch and shook it, attracting the marauding infant. Concerto reached for it, and the Eliksni handed it off. He and Gaia would definitely need to further hatchling-proof their home.

The doorbell rung forty minutes later and Concerto's eyes went wide. Meeksis chittered and picked him up off the play-mat with his upper arms.

**["Father will be right back. I just have to get our food from the delivery man.]"** Meeksis patted the hatchling's back and brought him over to his crib. He sat him down in the nest of scarves and blankets, made sure his toys and stuff animals were close by, and turned on the mobile for good measure. A soft melody of an old human children's song filled the area and Concerto's eyes drifted up towards the colorful earth animals that spun slowly above his head.

"Be back in minute. Then we eat." Meeksis grinned.

Meeksis crossed the room in a handful of big strides and threw on a pair of old Titan armor that Gaia kept– mostly for his sake, but sometimes the Exo forgot to dismantle his old armor and it ended up laying around for weeks. The delivery person rung the door bell again.

He slipped the helmet on, folded his lower arms up inside the chest-piece, and hurried to the front door, grabbing some Glimmer out of a jar on the kitchen counter. "Coming!"

The Eliksni unlocked and opened the door, and ten different heavenly smells wafted up towards him. An Exo stood in front him, clad in bright blue and orange, and balancing four steaming pizza boxes and a container on one hand– enough for he and Gaia... if his beloved got home quick enough. As long as his mission went well on Io and that Asher Mir person didn't keep him long, Gaia would be back home by tomorrow. Any longer and that pizza might just disappear into his stomach.

"Here's your order, Mels." The Exo smiled and held out the pizza boxes.

"Thank you, Armen," Meeksis said, holding back a happy chirp as he took the pizzas. He went to use a lower arm to hand him a handful of Glimmer, but his knuckles hit armor. How humans and other Earth-dwellers lived with only two arms, he would never know. It was so strange.

But then again, he used to only have two arms too. The majority of his years had been spent part of a crew, a Dreg desperate to climb the ladder and gain dignity. Respect. Now, that seemed like a life lived by someone else. He didn't miss it or them.

"Here you are." He handed the man the Glimmer with his only other free hand. "I hope Li Ming is doing better. Say hello to her for me?"

"Aye, she's all better now, thanks for asking. Thanks for the tip too," Armen tucked the Glimmer into his pocket. "I sure will. Sometime we gotta go out for drinks too, she's been wanting to meet you."

"Ah... Once Gaia is back and am free from watching the house, then I will see if we can meet up."

"Sounds good. See you later!" Armen said, and he gave the Eliksni a wave before heading down the hall.

Meeksis' waved back. "Good-bye!"

He opened the door a little wider to get the pizza boxes inside and looked back, scanning the apartment. Good, no hatchling crawling about in plain sight and trying to sneak outside for a look. The lack of chirps or clicks was concerning though. Great Machine, Concerto was probably going for the shelves again.

"Gaia? Aren't you supposed to be on Io?"

Meeksis froze. Slowly, he turned back around.

Another Exo stood in front of him: a Hunter with a fancy cape and a beautiful, beautiful horn.

_Oh Great Machine in the heavens above._

"Oh man, pizza, don't mind if I do." Cayde's optics lit up. "Hand over a box and your secret is safe with me."

"Krrr.... Am not Gaia. I am Mels! Yes, Mels," Meeksis fought to keep his nervous laughter sounding like actual human laughter. "I am watching apartment and making sure plants do not die, keep it clean, that sort of things. Should get back to doing actually..."

"Wow. I cannot believe Gaia has a boyfriend and he just didn't tell me," Cayde let out an exaggerated gasp and crossed his arms. "You think you know a guy."

Meeksis' face went cold and he nearly dropped to the floor so he could skitter out of sight. How did he know? He couldn't know. Only Devrim and Eva knew, and they kept secrets wells. It was a joke. It had to be. Just the Hunter Kell being the Hunter Kell, or so he had read. Cayde was not wrong though, he and Gaia _were_ boyfriends. Maybe he did know... Great Machine, if he realized that, what if he saw through his armor though somehow?

"Well, Gaia has been busy. Lots of missions and strikes to Io for Asher Mirs, experimenting, so he has not had time to tell news at all. But no, we are just friends."

"Ah. Gaia having to deal with Grumpy instead of me makes up for that ten times over," Cayde laughed. "Actually, I probably owe him now. I'll have to add that to the tab... Or. Or, we just keep that our little secret."

"A secret can be kept, yes." Meeksis had to hold back another chitter. "Do you need anything, messages for Gaia? If not, best we part ways so I can eat and things...."

"Nah, no need to bother him. I was actually here to give someone else a message–" Cayde paused and peeked around Meeksis. He blinked and straightened up, pointing past him. "Does Gaia have a cat? I thought I saw something scoot by."

"Ah! No, no cats. Must have been a trick– TRICK of the light!"

A small thing with small hands latched onto his armored ankle.

Cayde raised a mechanical brow at the Eliksni. "Uh, you alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. Just fine," Meeksis hissed. Those hands were slowly making their way up the back of his leg. He could feel the new weight by the back of his knee. Then his thigh. Closer to being in view– "If you excuse me, must be going now. Good-bye, Vanguard Kel- I mean, Vanguard Cayde!"

Meeksis hopped back and slammed the door in Cayde's face just as Concerto peeked over his shoulder and extended one arm out towards the pizza boxes.

"Naughty **kelekh**!" Meeksis chattered in disapproval, holding out the arm Concerto was clinging to. "You almost get Papa and I in a lot of trouble."

Concerto turned and stared at his father, shrinking down and chirping softly. Meeksis sighed and sat the pizza boxes down on the counter before plucking the hatchling off his arm and returning him to his nest on the floor. The hatchling went into motion again, skittering towards the kitchen area, and he quickly shucked the armor off and kicked it off to the side.

**["Not so fast, little one,"]** Meeksis chittered, scooping Concerto up into his lower arms and slipping him into the sling that lay across his chest. A soft sigh fell from his mandibles. **["We should call Papa... Tell him that Meeksis did not watch you so good, and now we may pay the price."]**

*** ***

Cayde still stood outside the door to Gaia's apartment, optics wide and finger still outstretched. That was probably the strangest thing he'd witnessed in the last... week and a half, maybe? Even that was debatable, given how strange Guardians could be. What wasn't debatable was the small Fallen he saw crawling on the floor behind this Mels guy. His optics were tuned to perfection; they didn't lie. Mels himself was more than a little suspicious himself, and those detections he picked up he weren't exactly normal Guardian heat signatures. Even Void users didn't run _that_ cold.

Cayde turned and headed down the hall towards his intended destination, and Sundance had him on the private VanNet line within seconds.

"Hey, Big Z, I got a little somethin' to report to you."

Zavala's deep voice came through the comms system loud and clear. _"What is it, Cayde?"_

"Now, you know that I'm not big on tattling on my fellow Guardians–"

_"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."_

"Hey, you said it, not me. Anyways, I'm pretty sure we've got at least one Fallen in the Tower. One kid and maybe an adult. Could be a Dreg or a Vandal, too small to be a Captain."

_"Traveler's Light, we don't need a potential situation with the Fallen right now..."_ Zavala sighed deeply, and the Exo could practically hear the man's wrinkles contort. _"Cayde, where were they sighted? Are they scouts?"_

"Unless they're planning to hijack our restaurants, I doubt it. The kid looked like an actual baby, and the other was wearing old Titan armor and ordering pizza from Gaia's place."

_"Am I hearing this correctly? A Fallen was ordering... pizza? From one of our Guardians' homes and our systems didn't detect it?"_

"A bunch too, enough for two at least, unless four large pizzas and some pasta is enough for one Fallen. Either way, I told you our systems needed upgrading. If I can't browse for VanNet gossip at high speeds, how are we gonna detect enemies?"

Another sigh from Zavala. His wrinkles were probably growing by the second. _"...Unfortunately, you're right. Finish your business at the complex as soon as you can_ _then w_ _e'll meet with Ikora and determine the situation. Meanwhile, I'm going to contact Gaia._ _It's best we don't alert the Fallen until we're sure on our course of action, but keep an eye out, Cayde."_

Cayde chuckled and turned a corner. "I love it when you say I'm right."

*** ***

Gaia tapped his foot against the floor of the elevator. He watched the number on the wall panel slowly increase, and groaned. Why did the Tower have to pick _today_ to do maintenance on the systems? It had taken him nearly an hour to reach his apartment building, even while sprinting and skipping over rooftops with his Light. Twenty-six flashed on the panel and Gaia scrambled out the elevator, pauldron scraping a chunk out of the wall as he ducked around the corner. There, his apartment. No Guardians were posted outside, that was good. Maybe they hadn't done anything yet. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and jabbed his code into the door lock.

The door's lock made a soft beep and Gaia slipped inside, and made sure the door was locked behind him. "Meeksis, I'm home! Is everything okay? Please tell me you two are still here."

"Eia, we're fine," Meeksis answered, coming around one of the short walls with Concerto in his upper arms. "Thankful no one has come."

"Thank the Traveler." Gaia crossed the room in a handful of strides and pulled the two Eliksni into a big hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't message you anymore, they're doing some sort of maintenance and the comms have been stupid all day. I couldn't even transmat over."

"Ah, I had seen about it on the VanNet but could not contact in time either," Meeksis said, clicking his mandibles. Concerto chirped loudly and reached out for his other father, squirming. The Eliksni held out an arm so the hatching could craw across to Gaia and cling onto his armor like a bur. "Ah, go on, go give hugs too."

"I missed you, munchkin," Gaia laughed and cuddled Concerto, and he managed a high-pitched, irregular purr. The Exo looked up, leaning in to press his face to Meeksis'. "I missed you too."

"As did I," Meeksis purred, but a sigh broke the rhythmic noise off. "Am sorry I have caused an issue. I should have watched **kelekh** better, or just duck back in room. Was stupid–"

Gaia shook his head. "No, you weren't. You couldn't have known Cayde would pick the worst possible time to come strolling through." He huffed, and Concerto looked up at the puff of cool exhaust air he got to the head. "You've ordered food a million times without a problem. We'll solve this some way, I promise."

"How do we solve? Do you think Vanguard or other Guardians may hurt us?" Meeksis warbled.

"No one in the Vanguard would hurt you or Concerto," Gaia assured him, holding him closer. "And if anyone else tried, I'd punch them so hard even the Traveler couldn't bring them back."

"I know you would," Meeksis sighed and shut one set of eyes then the other, wishing he could go back in time."Do we stay then, or run?"

"If Zavala and everyone are already alerted, running might just get us chased. But if we stay, they'd come for us sooner or later. Maybe it's a stupid idea but we might have to tell the truth, and just see what they say. I mean, I hate being all pompous but I have killed a lot of gods..." Gaia's oral lights flickered in time with each hesitant word. "Maybe that cancels out having a secret family?"

Meeksis chittered, opening all four of his eyes again and letting himself lean against Gaia's solid form. The Exo stood strong and wrapped an arm around Meeksis' waist, supporting his weight. He reached down to find one of the Eliksni's lower hands and threaded their fingers together.

Four bright blue eyes stared into Gaia's optics. " What will we do if Vanguard give choice like Kell? Stay together in exile, or serve without the other."

"Then we'll leave the City." Gaia's voice was firm but gentle, wavering on the last word. "I'm sure we could get a little place on the Farm, or near Devrim. Or... or somewhere else on Earth, just as long as it's safe and we can still be together."

Meeksis purr filled the room, and he couldn't help the chittery laugh that bubbled up. "Your chest would have no room if heart got any bigger. Would need a basket for it." He kept his head against Gaia's shoulder; he had missed its warmth. "I agree with whole heart. Maybe selfish, but... was thinking that. Do not plan to lose you or our hatchling. Might have packed you up in bag and taken with me."

"And I'd happily go in that bag." Gaia nuzzled the Eliksni with his cheek. "You can put me in one of those big suitcases like in a spy movie."

"Big, big one," Meeksis murmured, purring louder. Even though he was used to Gaia leaving for strikes and missions, he always missed him, and the return of their time together tasted sweet. The hulking form of potential strife was nothing in the face of them together.

*** ***

Meeksis heart beat "a mile a minute", as he had read in books. He double checked Concerto's overstuffed baby bag again: diapers, scarves, blanket, Ether canisters, milk, apple slices and snacks, and supplies for he and Gaia in case they had to make a quick escape. Grandfather Devrim and Grandmother Eva had been notified, just to be safe. In his time in the City, he had read many news articles and forums on the Vanguard members. Maybe he even had his own account and chatted with people on occasion. Despite even the most frustrated Guardians' complaints, the words "violent" hadn't attached themselves to the Vanguard.

Fearsome, yes. How Warlock Ikora had blown up Cabal ships with Nova Bombs during the Red War, nearly ruined one arm, and still fought on. Zavala's triumphs at The Final Attempt and being known as the strongest Titan that lived: some recounted his fearlessness in retaking the City, Light or not. Cayde was a wildcard, but every bit the practiced gunslinger and his skill was only matched by his wit. All of them had killed his people before, but that was in combat. They were planning to meet in the Titan Vanguard's office, on his request. As reasonable as they seemed, he couldn't get the idea of them tossing Concerto and him off the Tower for trespassing.

Those were old fears talking though. Dreg fears. He had all his arms back, but in heart, he was still a Dreg, but not in a negative way. They did not have to be weak. Dregs could be strong and fearless, and worth their weight in gold and more. That was him now.

He would protect himself.

He would protect Gaia.

He would protect Concerto.

"Are you ready to go?"

Meeksis looked up and Gaia was standing next to him, suited up in his armor with Concerto nestled deep within the sling laying across his torso. With any luck, any people they passed would think it was just a fancy new sash as long as Concerto stayed asleep. Half his time was spent moving almost constantly and the rest of the time, he was out like a light; Earth could snap in two and their little one would probably sleep through it.

"As ready as can be," Meeksis answered. He took a moment to adjust the borrowed armor, trying to get his lower arms as comfortable as possible. He settled for "semi-comfortable" then zipped the baby bag up. "Have everything to be safe."

"Good. I've got extra stuff in the ship too and Palindrome's on stand-by for anything." A helmet transmatted into Gaia's hand and he held it out. "Need help putting it on?"

Meeksis shook his head. "Nama. Should be fine."

He slipped the helmet on, and thankfully the whole armor set was more spacious than the last. Meeksis grabbed the baby bag up, slung it across his chest by the strap, and followed Gaia to the door. The Exo unlocked the door, and peeked out the hallway: no Guardians coming home that might ruin their plan. Walking down and around to the elevator took less than three minutes and what felt like seven thousand heart beats. The ride down felt too slow and too fast all at once, and the ding from the wall panel made Meeksis jump.

Being inside most of the time wasn't bad at all, especially with all the new things he had been able to do and the addition of Concerto, but there was a certain excitement to be had, seeing the City and its people up close for once. He kept close to Gaia as they navigated around the bustling market he saw from the window, and the Exo held his hand openly. Maybe they could stop by before they got exiled.

The transmat systems weren't scheduled to go back online until near midnight so they had to take two massive elevators and a rather lengthy set of stairs. Maybe the Guardians needed to install a few air lifts like what Eliksni used. They were much faster, and made far less clanging.

At the top of the Tower, the view of the city was just as breathtaking as the first time he'd seen it. Meeksis paused and stood near the railing, looking out with wide eyes. It was a shame it wasn't night time. From their apartment, he got a good view of the area and how it glittered with lights in the darkness, but that wasn't the whole city.

"View is pretty from here," Meeksis said, just soft enough that only Gaia would hear. "Is not as busy as I thought either."

"It really is. I used to wonder why Zavala always stood at the railing here, but it's a calming sight."Gaia smiled, even if he didn't truly feel like giving one.

Meeksis sighed, and leaned against the rails, "Wish it did more to calming me. I may not be whole part of it, but... City does feel like home now. I would miss it, and the view."

Gaia opened his mouth and then closed it. He settled for reaching down and holding one of the Eliksni's covered hands, unsure of whether to tell a sweet lie or the bitter truth.

"We probably shouldn't keep them waiting anymore," Gaia said finally. He glanced down at his chest, but Concerto was still sleeping peacefully. "Zavala's office is just down the lift over there." He pointed to the bridge past Banshee's shop.

Gaia and Meeksis crossed the plaza, and no one batted an eye at what looked like two Titans out for a potentially romantic stroll. The little orange lift brought them down to one of the Tower's many sub-floors. A Frame stood off to one side of the hallway, sweeping. Meeksis stopped in front of the tall door, clamping down on Gaia's hand without thinking.

"Ready?" Meeksis bumped his head against the Titan's.

Gaia nodded. "As I'll ever be. And if things get sketchy, we'll threaten Zavala's latest knitting project. That's almost a free pass."

The Eliksni caught his chitter before it could spiral out of control and sobered up. He watched Gaia open the door, and the sunlight hit his eyes hard through the helmet. Bright light reflected off the smooth white floors. The shelves were filled with more books than even he had, and little figures that looked ornate and well-kept. He didn't know what he thought the Titan Vanguard's office would look like. He hadn't even heard of an office until he came to the City.

Zavala looked up from a handful of papers positioned strategically across his desk. Cayde stood off to his right, leaning against the massive window casually. Ikora was to his left, calm and composed like a grassy plain before the storm. Meeksis pushed away the urge to bow and defer his head, and made himself stand a little straighter.

"Good, you're right on time, Gaia," Zavala said. "Please, take a seat. And may I ask who this is with you? I recall asking you to come alone due to the sensitive nature of the request."

Meeksis swallowed hard, and took one seat in front of the Vanguard's desk while Gaia took the other one.

"If I may interject, thank you–" Cayde waved a hand and pushed off the window. "That would be Mels. And what's with the sash too? You carrying groceries or something?"

"I know, but it's important he came. More than you know, actually," Gaia sighed, and his arms wrapped around the cool, hidden bundle against his chest. "It's not groceries, but it definitely eats them..."

Even Meeksis gave him a peculiar look.

"And yes... We met at the door in before times. But, is not exactly my name. More of one given by others, nickname as you call them," Meeksis answered, tapping his covered fingers against his chest rhythmically, trying to distract himself from his nausea.

"I see." Ikora finally spoke up. Her gaze settled on Meeksis, and he wondered if she could see through the helmet somehow. "As you know, we've called you regarding Cayde's possible Fallen sighting within the Tower, specifically your room while you were on Io. It's why we've done the emergency maintenance on our systems, just to be safe. It's actually good you brought Mels with you. We were wondering if he's seen anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm certain I haven't met him either. I know all of my Titans, old and new," Zavala added, words coated in a film of suspicion. "In fact, we believe you aren't a Guardian at all. Would one of you like to offer some sort of explanation?"

Gaia felt like a child being scolded by their parent– he pretty much was, he always thought of Zavala as one of his many parental figures. Concerto finally stirred within the sling, stretching out and slowly opening his eyes, and Gaia gave him a pat. There wasn't any way to keep dodging the questions.

"Pal, transmat Gaia's armor away, please?" Meeksis asked to the air, and the hidden Ghost complied.

Data streams grabbed hold of the armor and whisked it away in a glimmer, and the cool feeling was fleeting. Nausea rose and fell like an ocean wave. He let his lower arms rest while the upper set rubbed them. Somehow the day's breakfast didn't come back up yet and the Eliksni was thankful. He half expected three guns pointed squarely at his head, but maybe the shock of seeing him sitting there kept their hands empty.

Zavala's expression was unreadable. Ikora's brows quirked up in surprise or bemusement– he wasn't sure. Cayde glanced at his fellow Vanguard members then broke the silence with a whistle.

"I knew it! So you were a Fallen–"

"Eliksni," Gaia interjected. "It's the right name for their people."

"Ah, well, either way, Zavala definitely owes me Glimmer."

"I didn't agree to any bet, Cayde," The Titan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Meeksis swallowed hard, and there was a brief moment where memories came without asking: his days on the Shore, fighting for survival, that fateful day he met Gaia, their secret trysts, every little moment that had lead to where he was now.

"Yes. Am Eliksni, not Guardian or Titan," Meeksis started, and Zavala opened his mouth to speak, but he kept on. Not out of disrespect, but he didn't want the words to catch in his throat, clinging to the sides in vain before they fell back down to the pit of his stomach. "Am not a scout. I have no crew or Captain. What I hold and have, is a mate bond with Gaia, and a family. What call boy-friend. I was in Gaia's home because it is our home."

Concerto took the chance to raise up into view and yawn. All his eyes blinked sleepily, not quite in time with each other, and Gaia loosened the sling's knot so the hatchling wasn't deep in the fabric any longer.

"That is our son, Concerto." Meeksis motioned to the hatchling with one hand. "'Cat' you saw was him. Had put him in his crib, but hungry, curious as he is, Concerto came crawling. Was on my back, when slammed door in Cayde-6's face. Apologies." He paused again. "Have been in City near a planetary cycle, so if wanted to, I could have harmed, but I did not. I do not bring harm to you, City, or Great Machine. I just want to be with Gaia, raise our hatchling together. I... do not wish him punished for me being here, Vanguard Kells. Please, do not. But we are attached– if you wish me gone, Gaia follows. And if you wish him gone, I follow."

Gaia reached over and took hold of one of Meeksis' lower hands, giving it a squeeze that said a fraction of what he wanted to express: he was utterly, undeniably, wholeheartedly in love and proud of him. The aura Meeksis radiated was as brilliant as another Guardian's Light.

"Meeksis said everything. We've been together longer than a year too. Our second anniversary's almost here actually," Gaia couldn't help the dopey smile that parted his facial plates. It faded as quick as it came, and he finally met Zavala's complicated gaze. "We love each other, Zavala. I brought him here so we could live together, and he'd be safe. Being Dads just kind of... happened."

Tension hung in the air like rain-filled storm clouds.

All three Vanguard leaders just stared at them: assessing, contemplating. Occasionally they glanced at each other, and Meeksis wondered if they were doing that thing where a Guardian and their Little Machine spoke without words.

Were they passing information between each other? Judgment?

Gaia blinked a few times, optics bright and wide, and he held a drowsy Concerto against him protectively. "...Are you gonna throw us off the City walls now?"

"No one is being exiled from the City," Zavala said with a shake of his head. "I see no reason to do such a thing. While you hiding your relationship isn't something I agree with, given our history with the... Eliksni, it is understandable.Furthermore, the two of you clearly love each other as well and it wouldn't be right to break up your family. I believe Cayde and Ikora will agree me."

The corner of Ikora's mouth quirked upwards in a soft smile. "Our alliance with Mithrax and his House has proven that not all Eliksni need be our enemy."

Meeksis blinked: one set of eyes and then the other. He looked to Gaia, and the Exo looked to him, then back to Zavala, and a breath he didn't realize he was holding fell out.

"You're serious?" The hope in Gaia's voice threatened to overflow.

"It's our final offer. Take it, or leave it," Cayde said, inching closer, watching the hatchling all the while. He leaned down and held out a finger; Concerto yawned again and reached up to grab it. "Hey, little guy."

"Yes, we're serious. All three of you can stay, with our blessing as well," Ikora chuckled.

"We can stay...." Gaia murmured, oral lights flaring up like a nova. He grinned hard and pulled Meeksis into a hug, laughing. "We can stay, Meeksis! Everything's gonna be fine!"

Meeksis' stomach was doing flips. All the weight that had bore down on him like a Walker was gone– its foot was off his back and it let him stand again.Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, pale and swirling with Ether. He reached up to wipe away the liquid gems with one hand, and that was all the movement he could manage.

"Thank you, Vanguard Kells. **[Thank you,]** " Meeksis mumbled, bowing his head. It felt appropriate.

"Thank you too." Gaia added, and he finally let the Eliksni go. He grinned hard.

Ikora raised a brow and chuckled. "Did you two really worried we would throw you away like that?"

"Well... kinda, yeah. That or exile us. No one I know or heard of has ever been romantic with an Eliksni and we all know Mithrax, but an alliance is different from being close like this."

"I've heard a few reports of it – Unofficially, of course." Cayde pulled his finger away from the hatchling's vice grip now that he was thoroughly distracted by his new surroundings. "Still, not what I expected that day. I also accept flowers and chocolates for door-slam-in-face incidents."

Meeksis chittered. "Also accept baked goods?"

"Absolutely," Cayde stated with the utmost seriousness.

"I can assure you, we wouldn't have done that. Not only are you an asset to the City, but more importantly, you're also a friend. And to be honest, I've done enough exiling for one lifetime," Zavala offered."I think now that we know the truth and the situation's been resolved, you're free to return home. Though, I recommend being careful until we make some sort of announcement. Unless you wish to do so yourselves, that is."

"Ah, might be best if Vanguard Kells do it. So all know is fully confirmed," Meeksis said, and Gaia nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure it's done."

Gaia scooped Concerto up from where he was just beginning to climb onto Zavala's desk and settled him back into the sling, much to the hatchling's displeasure. He chirped loudly, reaching out with all four hands. Meeksis chittered again and reached into the bag, digging past the extra sets of clothes and pulling a plush toddler toy with little clicking buttons on it. The Eliksni held it out to Concerto and he grabbed it from him, distracted for the moment.

Meeksis didn't bother asking Palindrome to transmat the armor back onto him: he didn't need to hide again. Even if some were against their relationship, it didn't matter to him. They had the Kell's approval. Vandal whispers and Captain barks meant nothing to Kell and Archon law.

He followed Gaia to the office door when a thought hit him. The Exo gave him a questioning look when he turned back around to face the Vanguard.

"Ah, Ikora Rey Kell?"

"Please, feel free to call me Ikora," the Warlock in question answered.

"Just wish to say while having the chance, I enjoyed books written by you. All twelve of 'On Circles'. I have always liked to read human books when I found, and read yours while have been at home. Made think of Eliksni architecture, technology, similarities between ours and yours. Was very insightful. Just... wanted to say." Meeksis let out a relieved breath. One more little weight off of him. It wasn't as terrifying as he had previously imagined it to be, but then again, after confessing a secret relationship to a former enemy, anything felt easy.

Ikora couldn't hide her surprise, but she relaxed and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed them. If you'd like, we could discuss them sometime."

Meeksis' eyes got wide like when his son saw apples. "Would love it! Ah, mean, I would really like it, yes. Can bring Cayde-6's apology food as well."

"I'll have some free time next week barring any emergencies," Ikora said. "We can meet on Tuesday. And... feel free to bring your little one as well."

"Tuesday then." Meeksis beamed.

He reached out, took Gaia's hand, and left the office with him. As soon as the doors were shut, Meeksis let out a series of chattering noises. He laughed and the Ether-tinged tears stung the corners of his glittering eyes again. Four arms enveloped Gaia in a hug, tight but not enough to end up crunching Concerto.

"Am sorry I took so long to return hug. I... could not move much, after news," Meeksis purred, giving him an apologetic click.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," Gaia muttered against the soft skin of the Eliksni's cheek. "I can't believe I could move. I was almost sure something would happen but... not that. I should've known."

"Vanguard Kells were less scary than expect. Am so glad they didn't hurt us. Great Machine, we even get to stay! Concerto can grow up so happy and healthy." He lifted the hatchling out of his sling and leaned in to kiss his head. "No Dreg fears for you, sweet **kelekh**..."

"Yeah..." Gaia kissed Meeksis softly then looked down at Concerto, producing a chirp from his vocal modulator. "Did you hear your aunt and uncles? We get to stay here. Isn't that great, munchkin?"

Concerto squirmed and chirped back, reaching up to grab onto his neck and cling to him.

"Yes, we going to go home, and all will be well," Meeksis said, nuzzling the hatchling.

"Maybe we can even requisition for a real house. He can have his own room and we can decorate it, and make it perfect for him. Lots of stuff to climb and all the scarves he could ever want."

"Ah, maybe should wait on asking things after big news. Not... 'push our luck'?"

"You're right. I didn't get chewed out at all for hiding secrets and I don't want to be," Gaia laughed. "Still, we've gotta celebrate, and I've got the perfect idea."

Meeksis' brow rose in curiosity. "What idea?"

"I want us to actually go out and eat at one of my favorite restaurants. We can go crazy and order–" Concerto stuck one little foot into the corner of Gaia's mouth for a foothold. Meeksis plucked him off Gaia before he climbed any further up his face and onto his head. "Thanks. We can order big bowls of lo mein and fried rice and lots of egg rolls and just celebrate!"

"You want egg rolls?" Gaia asked, leaning close to Concerto and earning a chirp. "See? He wants some egg rolls too."

Meeksis' grinned. "We should get him some, then."

*** ***

The atmosphere of the restaurant was electric: people were talking and laughing. The smell was heavenly and food covered tables, theirs included. The walls were a warm red and lanterns of every color hung from the ceiling, much like the ones he had picked out for their home became they reminded him of his old engrams. Concerto sat in a highchair between them, bib on and stained. He had an egg roll in one hand and Palindrome clutched in his lower arms. The Ghost looked up at the cabbage and carrot debris scattered on his shell.

"At this rate, I can make you a Ghost shell out of all the cabbage bits," Gaia laughed and fed Concerto another clump of lo mein with some chopsticks.

Palindrome giggled. "I don't know if I want a shell made of real cabbage but one designed after a cabbage would be cute."

"Maybe can design one with Servitor's scraps. Then we paint shades of green," Meeksis offered through a mouthful of pork dumpling. "Will be 'talk of town', as said."

"I like that idea!"

"Concerto's getting a cabbage shell made on his face too. Here, let's get you all nice and clean," Gaia said, reaching for a napkin. He brought it close to Concerto's mouth but the hatchling squeaked and pushed his hand away. Gaia tried a second time. More squeaking and pushing. The Exo tried in vain to wipe the cabbage and noodle bits from around Concerto's mouth, but the hatchling whined and fought like his little life depended it on it.

Meeksis couldn't help the chittering laugh that echoed inside the restaurant. Tears were gathering in his eyes but he grabbed an egg roll off one of the many plates on their table and held it in Concerto's view. His little eyes locked onto it and he leaned up to bite the end off it – just enough distraction for Gaia to go in and finally clean off his face.

Even a few of the other nearby patrons got a laugh from it.

"Some things really are universal," said an older woman sitting at a table near them. She looked a bit like Eva and it made him want to smile.

Similarities like that were good. A small part of him held those old fears, that humans despised him, but they had came in and got a table like anyone else. It was the same place they always ordered from. They were shocked, but he was still the same "Mels" whose orders they knew.

"You're a little rascal, Concerto, you know that?" Gaia grinned and patted their son on the head. He got a series of chirps in return, and he handed the hatchling the egg roll he took a bite out of.

"At this rate, I think he'll stay clean for oh, three minutes maybe?" Palindrome said, and then his optic widened. "Oh! We should take a picture before then!"

"Ah, eia, perfect! We need to mark occasion," Meeksis said, finishing off the last pork dumpling.

Palindrome transmatted in an old camera the Exo kept in storage. Meeksis picked it up and held it out with one of his upper arms. Gaia grinned, leaning in close, and the Eliksni met him halfway. Concerto chirped softly and looked between them.

"Look at camera, **kelekh** ," Meeksis chittered, pointing to the camera with a lower arm.

Gaia laughed trying to keep his lights in check. "Everyone say psakiks except munchkin 'cause he can't talk yet!"

Concerto looked up just in time, and Meeksis snapped the photo.

It was the perfect ending to a day that had gone far better than he ever imagined it would go.

The sun was bright and high in the sky when they left the restaurant, peeking out from behind the Great Machine's debris. For the first time, they walked the streets back home. Concerto was a ball of energy in his sling, trying to see everything, and he had to tie it tighter to keep him from crawling out. Gaia showed him all the restaurants they liked, they went by Grandma Eva's shader and textiles shop and told her the good news and got plenty of hugs, and they even visited a big store that carried a little of everything. He came away with a few new books and Gaia got a one of his own that added to the spy series he got him started on and some clothes for their son: sleeveless shirts with cute patterns and little shorts. Concerto even picked out a new plush that caught his eyes. Stuffed animals were good for him: they made for good surrogate hatchlings and kept his nest less lonely.

By the time they were actually going home, the sky was filled with warm colors and dark clouds. All the lights were so much more brilliant from below, from the towering buildings dotted with lit windows to the street lights, still clad in multi-colored strings of Dawning lights. He could breathe in deep and know home was just around the corner.

All his life, he had been in motion, drug from place to place, surviving day by day. The Ketch was his abode, and it could be lost at any time. Now, his Kells had given their orders: he could stay, he was home. They were a family, and they were staying right where they were.

For the first time, he could put roots down. His Ketch was grounded.


	13. Can I Call You For Help and Maybe to Paint Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Vanguard issue appartments still aren't Titan-proofed. Houses are slightly more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preemptive apologies for any mistakes, I'm uploading this from my phone since my Net is still trashed, and it's a pain to edit, if it gets working right at all.
> 
> Music for this chapter:   
> wachito rico by boy pablo  
> Can I Call You Tonight by Dayglow

Gaia looked at the fish-shaped clock situated next the refrigerator: nearly two in the afternoon.

"Any minute now..." Gaia hummed, plucking an apple and a pear out of a bowl on the kitchen table. A handful of strawberries from the refrigerator joined them on his fish-shaped cutting board - it was part of a set Grandma Eva had gotten him as a house-warming gift a few years back. He needed the rest of it sometime. Maybe it even had fish-shaped pans for fish-shaped cupcakes. 

He got a short, colorful knife from a nearby drawer, and got to work peeling the apple and pear. 

A soft thump made the Exo raise his head.

Yep, there he was. Right on time.

Gaia grinned and listened to the soft pitter-patter of something small and four armed skittering across the floor. It would be some months before his claws came in and they'd start clicking on the floors instead. The sounds transitioned into slower footsteps, and the Exo looked down just in time to see Concerto grabbing his leg and looking up at him with a yawn, stuffed frog in one hand. Concerto rubbed one set of eyes and chirped. All it took was a foothold on the ridged plating on Gaia's Gaia's and he was climbing up.

"Hey Concerto, did you have a good nap?" Gaia chirped back, scooping the hatchling up and into his arms, plush and all. Concerto chirped again and they nuzzled each other. "Sounds like you did. I hope Lord Froggy got a good sleep too."

Gaia grinned and sat Concerto down in his highchair. He took a moment to scoot the hatchling's frog in next to him. "Meeksis is still at book club with Ikora but he'll be back soon." He knelt down and Concerto grabbed for his handle-like antennae, burbling. "Want some music while I get lunch finished?"

Concerto chirped. 

["I'll take that as an yes,"] Gaia laughed and gentled the hatchling's hands off his antennae and straightened up. 

A round, strawberry-shaped speaker sat on the kitchen counter near a bread-box; unless he'd slipped it out and forgot, it should still have one of his data chips in it. He tapped on the little screen a few times. Upbeat music full of soft guitar, hazy drums, and multilingual singing filled the kitchen, and brought the speaker alive. Gaia hummed along to the song while chopping the fruits into chunks, and Concerto bounced in his highchair to the beat, attempting to mimic his father. He had grown in the few months since they had found and adopted him, but compared to a human baby, he was still small and looked like a stuffed toy himself. Gaia grinned and sat a little plastic bowl of fruit in front of Concerto, and the hatchling got a piece in each of his primary hands, crunching and squirming around in place. 

How long would it be until Concerto started talking? Meeksis had a decent idea of hatchling care but he hadn't specifically been on a nursery team before. Every time he thought about it, his reactor got all heated and made him feel giddy. Maybe it would be one of their names or a fruit or maybe a lyric from some music. Maybe even a composer! If Concerto said Mozart or some other pre-Golden or Golden Age composer as his first word, that'd just tickle them pink! Or whatever shade an Exo or an Eliksni would turn if they got tickled, and could turn different shades. 

"So," Gaia said, leaning down in front of Concerto. "[What do you think we should make Father for when he gets back?] Some pasta? Pork stew? Maybe lo mein? Or burgers, we hadn't had those in a while. [Your turn to pick, I did it last time.]"

Concerto stared at him, munched on a halved strawberry like he was really contemplating the questions, then let out a series of clicks and chirps. 

"Burgers it is. Good choice." Gaia smiled and straightened up, giving his son a pat. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a package of ground beef, "Big burgers for the dads and a couple little burgers for the hatchling!" 

Concerto squeaked and shoved a half-eaten orange sliver into his mouth.

Gaia laughed and plucked some spices from their spice rack - also fish-themed. ["You have good taste, little one."]

The song changed; gentle vocals and guitar covered by a dreamy, repeating tone set the mood as Gaia mixed spices into the ground beef thoroughly. Salt, black pepper, garlic powder, a tiny dash of paprika on account of Concerto, and a few shakes of steak seasoning. Ground beef wasn't steak but hey, they both came from the same animal. When Concerto was older, they could do so much cooking together. They and Meeksis could make pasta, burgers, all sorts of cookies and use those little shaped mould - It just put a big smile on his face. He wasn't in a hurry for their son to grow up, but it was exciting, imagining all the things he could teach and show Concerto. Maybe one day he could even go to school with all the other children too, as long as it was safe. They hadn't been too much backlash after the announcement regarding an Eliksni living in the Tower with the Vanguard's blessing, but that didn't stop him from worrying. At least if they were able to Concerto to school, Palindrome could go with him sometimes like how he accompanied Meeksis out - just in case. The depths of the Deep Stone Crypt that haunted him were nothing compared to the thought of harm coming to Concerto. 

Gaia paused, and washed his hands. He placed a hand on Concerto's head briefly, and he just watched the hatchling happily gobble down the rest of his lunch. Concerto paused. He looked up at him with those big eyes, all bright with Ether and boundless curiosity. One little chirp was directed at Gaia. He chirped back, and his son settled down. Gaia pulled away so he could start shaping the beef into patties and popped them in the oven as soon as they were ready: two for him, two for Meeksis, and two tiny ones for Concerto. Next came chopping up lettuce and tomato after giving his son some leftover muffins to complete his lunch. Once everything was prepped, the savory smell of roasting meat was filling the kitchen, and the highchair was free of crumbs, Gaia took a moment to clean Concerto's face - much to the hatchling's despair.

"Ready for your Ether, Concerto?" Gaia asked, lifting Concerto up. Four sets of little claws dug right into his shirt, but he didn't mind the tiny holes. 

"It's gonna help you to grow up big and strong, just like Meeksis and me," Gaia said with a grin. He poked Concerto's chest and got a chirp in return. "One day you'll be even bigger than me. [Maybe even bigger than Shaxx if you become an Archon or a Kell. You could have your own House in the City.]"

Concerto could grow up to be like Mithrax, and Kell Eliksni that wanted peace and even togetherness with humanity. Maybe he would take after Meeksis and learn his skill with mechanics, and be Amanda's apprentice. He could even work for the Vanguard - help lead the city as the first Eliksni member of the Consensus. Or maybe as much as he loved fruit, he'd grow them. As long as Concerto was safe and happy, he would be satisfied. 

"Do you want be a Consensus member one day? You can make everyone else wear fancy furry armor," Gaia continued, and he let Concerto cling to his chest tightly as he crossed the living room and sat up a play area for him. 

Soft blanket to sit on, the block set that was his current obsession, a short play crib - Concerto could scale it in seconds but it gave him time to notice mischief - and Lord Froggy. 

Gaia smiled and patted Concerto's head. "Be back in a few minutes, munchkin."

He crossed the room and passed his bed to get to Concerto's corner of the room. Gaia retrieved a small, handmade rebreather from one of the changing table's drawers, and a quarter-uses canister of Ether from another. He hooked the canister up to the rebreather just like Meeksis showed him; easy as pie after five months of doing it. Everything went back in his place, and Gaia brought the rebreather back towards the living room - until his socks caught one edge of the blanket. The rebreather hit a couch cushion and bounced onto the floor near Concerto. The hatchling jumped, squeaking loudly. Gaia's legs went up and the rest of him went down - straight into the apartment below, wood cracking and shrieking in protest. 

Gaia hissed. Traveler, his ass stung worse than a War Beast bite. And why did he feel shorter? He looked down at himself: half his torso was down in the apartment below theirs, and his legs from the calf down were kicked up into the air. He tried to push himself up once, then twice, a third and a fourth time but the wood had caught in his shirt and the plating below. The person below was going to kill him. Pal was going to groan at him and then laugh himself into the next Golden Age. Concerto stared at Gaia like he'd grown three heads. He let out a questioning chirp, toddled over to Gaia, and crawled onto his shoulder to stare him in the eye. He chirped again, patting the Exo's arm with one of his primaries. 

["I'm fine. Nothing's been hurt - except for my feelings,] Gaia lamented and wriggled once more. 

Still stuck. 

Concerto blinked and climbed up onto Gaia's head, plopping himself down so he could grab onto the Exo's thick, horizontal antennae. One of his little clawed feet bumped against the side of his head.

Gaia sighed. "Thank you, munchkin." 

"Hey Pal, are you there?" He focused on his neural connection to his Ghost. 

"Yep, I'm here as always. Everything okay?"

"Uh... not exactly. I might have done something embarrassing."

The neural connection was silent.

Palindrome's voice was full of resigned disappointment. "Did you put a hole in the wall again?" 

"Worse. I kind of sort of might be stuck. In the floor. Also my butt is in the apartment below and Concerto's on my head- Oh Traveler, there's burgers cooking in the oven too!"

Silence.

"Pal? You better not be laughing at me, I'm not the first to do it! You know they don't properly Titan proof these places!"

Gaia and Concerto looked towards the door: someone was giggling. Two someones. 

"Pal!"

"Don't worry, Meeksis and I are right outside."

The door opened, and Gaia stared over at his Ghost and his boyfriend who struggled to hold back their laughter and giggle fits. 

"Yeah, yeah, my butt's in another person's ceiling. Go ahead, laugh it up," Gaia grumbled. "You won't be laughing when we try to cuddle and a splinter from my butt gets stuck in you- Concerto, please."

The hatchling in question chirped and leaned down further in front of Gaia's face. He burbled, crawling around and down off the Exo. His feet hit the floor and Concerto skittered across the room, chirping and chittering, and right over to Meeksis' waiting leg. 

["Hello, my little light,"] Meeksis purred, patting his son's head. He strode across the room as Concerto crawled up and settled down within his scarf. He nuzzled his cheek against the hatchling's head. ["Let us get your father out of the floor."]

"I'll get the oven!" Pal announced with a wiggle, and gave Concerto a quick nuzzle before he flew off to the kitchen. "If we can't unfree you, I can always transmat you out."

Gaia glanced down at himself. "We might end up doing that."

"So," Gaia started, watching Meeksis squat down next to him and inspect the Exo-filled hole. "How did book club go?"

"Was good," Meeksis answered, smiling. He tested the wood around Gaia with two fingers: most of it was still fairly strong, but breakable if need be. "Ikora brought scones. We discuss theories for new book she writes. And... guess which agent is getting other book."

Gaia's optics went wide. "No way! We're getting book ten? Finally!" He wriggled around excitedly. 

"Yes! Coming out in Au-gust. I order for us already." Meeksis grinned. 

"Woo! Thank you, Meeksis." Gaia leaned over and kissed Meeksis' cheek, giving Concerto an affectionate little nudge too. "So... how badly am I stuck?" 

"Pretty good," Meeksis said, head tilting. "Might can pull free but may break more wood to do so. Here, give your arms to me. I pull."

Gaia obliged.

"Burgers are safe and sound, " Pal announced, floating into the living room. "Want me to get Concerto?"

"Ah, good idea." Meeksis nodded.

"Come on, buddy, Papa's gotta get saved," Pal said, giving Concerto a nudge. 

The hatchling looked at him and chirped. Palindrome mimiced a series of chirps back, and nudged him again before casting a scan field onto the ground. Concerto's eyes brightened and he chittered, crawling down off Meeksis. He leapt at the scan field but Pal jerked it to the side at the last minute, giggling. The game was afoot. 

"Okay-" Meeksis planted his feet firmly and held onto Gaia's arms tightly with all of his own. ["On three, I pull.]

Gaia nodded. ["Got it. I'm ready."]

["One. Two. Three-"]

Meeksis dug in and pulled. Gaia tried to push himself up with his feet and Light both. Wood groaned, creaking beneath their combined weight. A series of loud snaps bubbled up from the floor - everyone froze. Concerto landed on Palindrome's scan field and chirped in triumph. Cracks danced around Meeksis' feet. He hissed and took a step back but the floor beneath him gave way. The floor swallowed him up until his lower arms broke the fall. Meeksis kicked his legs and hit the warm air in the apartment below. 

Palindrome came floating over, followed by Concerto. He surveyed the scene as the hatchling climbed up onto one of Meeksis' arms. 

"So," Palindrome started. "Transmat?"

Meeksis and Gaia spoke at the same time. "Transmat."

*** ***

Their new shelf was lit up in blues and purples that melted together into dark violets, making the tiny fish embossed in the white wood come alive. 

Gaia stood the last of their books up against the unopened engram and put a nice carved book stand on the other end - It was another housewarming gift, but from Ikora this timel. A lot of things were housewarming gifts or brought over - not that Meeksis and he needed a ton of furniture - but after the floor mishap... A lot of his Glimmer went down the drain at once, save for the 'Concerto Room Budget'. A nice helping of patrols and missions would make up the difference pretty quick but never in all his years had he spend one hundred and thirty thousand - one hundred and thirty thousand - Glimmer at once. Sure, he spent that amount on guns and armor but that was over a course of months, not a couple days! Thank the Traveler Zavala wasn't that upset by it since he wasn't having an illegal shank rodeo or a headbutting contest or some other non-sanctioned chaos. The Vanguard even handled some of it since he didn't intentionally put a giant hole in the floor. 

"Looks good, like old shelf in hideout of mine," Meeksis said. He came up behind Gaia and wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe we add a few Shore rocks to complete picture?"

"Ooh, good idea. Traveler knows I'll have plenty of chances to grab some coming up..." Gaia sighed and slumped over a little. 

Meeksis nuzzled the back of his neck. "Don't worry, we make up for it all soon. I can take oddjobs from online maybe, or get a job to help."

"You don't have to do that," Gaia said, smiling and leaning his head against Meeksis'. "Unless you really want a job and you're comfortable going out for it."

"I know you worry, Gaia, but am fine. Am fine staying home too, just thought you may not want to Guardian so much now. We still have Concerto's room to do," Meeksis chirped, eyes glittering with excitement. 

Gaia grinned. "We do. I've already been looking for stuff. I gotta show you later too, I found the cutest bed! But-" He paused, oral lights flickering and he turned around in the Eliksni's grip. "You sure? Before you had to stay in, but now you're free to do what you want. I want you to do everything you want but I also don't want you to feel forced to do something. Anything."

"Do not worry. It has been long time since I felt forced." Meeksis brushed a hand against Gaia's cheek. "No more Dreg fears. All choices are mine, no Kell orders." 

Gaia's smile rivaled the engrams. Nearly two years ago, the face before him was gaunt, shorter. Shoulders hunched low and Shock Dagger in hand, ready to face the Shore regardless of how much he wanted to stay back. There hadn't been any other choice: scavenge, survive, or face the wrath of a Captain. The Dreg was a Dreg no longer - taller and fit with Ether, and it was easier to stare into his eyes. He spoke his mind, he was brave, courageous, kind - himself without any restrictions - and therefore perfect. He was proud of Meeksis shedding his shell of servitude and strife. 

"I won't, " Gaia said, leaning in to kiss his mandibles. "We can figure out stuff later then?"

"Eia, have plenty of time. For now, show me the bed." Meeksis kissed him back and grinned. "Am curious and I have picked out some interesting things too." 

Gaia grinned and gave one of the Eliksni's hands a squeeze. "Concerto's gonna have the best room ever."

*** ***

All of the furniture for Concerto was ready and waiting.

Gaia found him the perfect bed: wide and circular, with little drawers in the wood. Hatchlings were used to circular nests so the shape was just right and it would fit all his scarves and stuffed animals easy. Meeksis picked out a short drawer for him for all his clothes. It was a light yellow and decorated with little green lizards; Concerto was still tiny comparatively it but he would grow into it. Pastel lanterns, a large cat tower and climbing set they thought would be good for him, a colorful shelf for his books and a chest for his toys, a box of glow-in-the-dark planets and stars for the ceiling, changing station, and round rug made to look like the moon all sat in the unused guest room. Originally they had planned to just move everything in but Meeksis came up with the great idea to paint Concerto's room. They'd even let him pick out the colors - as much as five month old infant could. He came away with a nice selection: pastel pink, light yellow, a soft, warm orange, and a seafoam green. After thinking it over, they'd decided on the orange for the walls, and all the other colors would be for accents and designs - he had found plenty of cute stencils for the room. 

But first - the painting. 

Gaia grunted, squatting down and fidgeting with the top of a paint can until it popped off. 

"Fresh can of orange ready for you," Gaia announced, setting the can next to the other open ones and picking up his brush again. 

"Perfect, this can is nearly done." Meeksis returned the grin, paintbrush in each of his four hands. "We should paint other rooms too, this is fun!"

Gaia grinned. "Are you gonna become Meeksis, painter extraordinaire?" 

"I might," Meeksis answered, dipping his brushes into the new can. He let the extra paint drip off then slapped the brushes to the wall with a chitter, spreading paint all over the half-painted wall. "Is nothing like painting a Skiff or Ketch. Maybe I get some canvases, easels, paints. Can fill home with portraits."

"You should do it." Gaia continued on the other end the third wall; so far they had two done and two to go. Unless they wanted to paint the ceiling but maybe that was too much orange. "You could set it up in the other room. Maybe we even make it into like a play-hobby room for us all? Kind of screws over having any guests stay over though..."

"Nama, is fine. We have plenty of space, can have it in central room," Meeksis chirped. He painted at twice the speed of the Exo, pausing only to dip his brushes back into the can. "Should save other room for Grandma Eva or visitors."

Gaia glanced back and nodded. "Good idea."

He painted a few more long strokes, padding on the soft but crackly floor covering they put down. He brought his stroke to the edge of the wall and stopped at the door so he could peer across the hall into their room. Concerto sat on his playmat, chirping ever so often as Palindrome read a book to him. It was probably the one about the really hungry centipede. Concerto loved that one. 

Meeksis painted swiftly, dunking his brushes in orange two at a time, sometimes flicking a bit of paint onto himself by accident. It didn't matter though. All they had on were plain white tank tops and shorts - easily replaceable or washed. He squatted, weaving around the taped off electrical outlets, then straightened back up to continue turning the wall the color of fall leaves-

"Ah! We could paint tree later, or maybe leaves. Its already one of the autumn colors," Meeksis chirped.

Gaia gasped. "That's perfect! I think I got leaf stencils, actually. If not, I'll find some. Are you gonna paint the tree?"

"I think I will." Meeksis chittered, pausing and surveying the walls. He pointed to one of the longer walls. "Perhaps there? Plenty of room for a tall tree and many leaves."

"Wait a moment, Concerto." Palindrome came floating into the room, steps ahead of the hatchling in question. "Don't slip on any paint!"

The Ghost tried to nudge Concerto in a different direction. "Sorry. He really wanted to see what's going on."

"It's fine, we watch and paint for a while. Give you break," Meeksis said. He squatted down when Concerto scooted up to him, looking all around. He sat one brush down and gave his son a scritch on the head. "Hello kelekh, did you have fun with Pal? Your room is near finished."

Concerto chirped and went straight for the paintbrush, but fast hands plucked it up before he could grab it. He clicked in disappointment; a new development now that his mandibles had grown more. Meeksis chittered and offered a lower arm to the hatchling. Concerto climbed onto his arm and up his back, clinging tight like a baby monkey. 

"Your room is gonna look so nice when it's done. We'll have lots of space to play and we can't fall through the floor," Palindrome said, floating up beside Concerto. 

Gaia paused and glanced back. "You are never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"No, I will. But not yet, it's still funny." Palindrome giggled. "Just be glad I got the Ghost of the Warlock below us to delete the pictures of you two stuck."

"Thanks..." Gaia grimaced and turned back around to get more paint. 

Meeksis gave Palindrome a pat. "Always thoughtful."

"I try my best," Palindrome said, beaming before disappearing into his pocket of space for a break.

Meeksis and Gaia went back to painting. Concerto reached for a brush again and Meeksis chittered with amusement, letting him hold the brush with all his arms and directing him. The hatchling chirped repeatedly, squirming in Meeksis' arms as he splattered paint on the wall - and himself. His bright eyes followed each stroke down the wall, and eventually his focus wandered. Concerto clicked and wriggled so Meeksis let him return the brush and hop down to the floor. The Eliksni kept an eye on him as he scooted over to Gaia's side, then turned back around. Open paint cans sat off near Gaia, waiting to be used and Concerto peered into the vibrant liquids, eyes wide. 

["No messing with the paint cans,"] Gaia said, reaching down and scooting the hatchling away. 

Concerto clicked. Gaia clicked back. He scaled the Exo in seconds and settled down on his head, hands gripping at his antennae like handlebars. Gaia turned back to the wall and kept up the painting. The last two walls were nearly finished: he had the final short wall done, and Meeksis was half finished with the other long one. Paint was dwindling though. It was a good thing he'd gotten five while they were on sale, the walls absolutely soaked the liquid up. At least the color came out good still. Gaia squatted down to open up the next can of orange paint, and Concerto took the chance to hop back onto the floor and stomp around on the crackling paper again. The Exo's attention wandered - Concerto stared at the other open paint cans. 

Gaia turned around just in time to see Concerto dunk all four arms into the can.

They came out bright yellow and Concerto chirped, planting four handprints right onto the painted wall with a squish. 

"I take my eyes off you for one second," Gaia said, scooping Concerto up. "I should've known you'd go for them-"

Concerto chirped again and put four yellow handprints on the Exo's head, then went right for his 'handles'.

"Hey, don't paint on me!" Gaia laughed, holding the chattering hatchling at arms length. 

["Ah, you trying to mark your room with your banner, my little snow gift?"] Meeksis cooed, trying not to chitter at Gaia's painted face. "I think Concerto wishes to paint too."

Gaia grinned. "Well as long as it's not on me, I don't mind. Or the walls. I guess we can-" He frowned, pausing.

"Can what?" Meeksis tilted his head. 

Marking the room. Gaia looked back towards the little three-fingered handprints that stood out like shining beacons. 

"I was gonna say we can paint over it but I like your idea, Meeksis. We should mark our home with our banner," Gaia answered finally, casting a soft orange light onto Concerto. He laughed. "Our house-not-House." 

Meeksis blinked, then chirped when it hit him. He smiled and took Concerto into his arms, not minding the yellow handprints appearing his arms.

Meeksis smiled. "House-not-House."

Gaia grinned. He reached down and dunked his hands in the green can. It would probably wash off his plating and joints without issue - hopefully. Worst case scenario, he could always die and get Palindrome to revive him sans paint. Once his hands were thoroughly green and looked like coral branches, Gaia pulled them out and made his mark, right above Concerto's. He looked around - no cloths near. Oh well, his shirt would do. His shirt came away stained with seafoam green and Meeksis traded their hatching over to him. Meeksis looked between the cans, then went for the pink. Four hands went in, then came out dripping pastel pink back into the can. His eyes roved over the marked wall briefly. Meeksis planted his handprints below Concerto's, making a tower out of their mark.

"There," Meeksis clicked. "But, is missing one more print. Join house-not-House, Pal."

At the call of his name, Palindrome shimmered into the room.

"Do you think dunking myself in paint will blind me?" Palindrome asked, peering into a can.

"We'll just wash you off before it dries." Gaia grinned, sneaking swipes of his shirt at Concerto's hands. "Now get in the paint!"

"Into the paint!" Meeksis cheered and Concerto raised his arms up as high as they could go, screeching happily. 

Palindrome nearly laughed himself out of the air. "Fine, I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

Meeksis and Gaia watched intently, waiting for the Ghost to make his move. Palindrome blinked his optic a few times and floated over the paint cans - sea foam green caught his eye. The Ghost hesitated then took the plunge. He came out with half his normally light blue shell covered in bright green. Floating blindly, he managed to find the wall and ram it lightly, leaving behind his own special, triangular imprint. 

"Green is good color on you," Meeksis offered, plucking Palindrome out of the air. He held the Ghost in his primary arms while his secondaries cleaned paint off him with his tank top. "Maybe new shell color in future?" 

"I wouldn't mind it." Palindrome gave the Eliksni an affectionate nudge in thanks. 

Gaia smiled and stepped closer to Meeksis, wrapping a paint-streaked arm around his waist. Concerto clung to him, yawning; all the fun and excitement had his naptime arriving early. Meeksis purred, holding his family close. This was their first house. It was home, now. It was their Ketch. He read in some stories that when two people who loved each other moved into a house together, it was worthy of celebration. Sure, they had an apartment together but now they had home they were decorating together, for them - for their child. On the wall, the banner of their house-not-House stood proudly: four hatchling hands, two Exo, four Eliksni, and one little Ghost print.

It was like moving in together for the first time again.


End file.
